The Celestial League
by midnightwhispers27609
Summary: Rin Kagamine wakes up in a fatal situation, only to survive off her gut instinct and pure immunity to sickness. From there, she goes face-to-face with amnesia, near-death, and Len Kagamine. Bits and pieces lead her to the secret of her past and a bright future, as she makes her way into Celestial history. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I BEG OF YOU.
1. Welcome to Celestia

**Hai! This is my first fanfiction series. Hope you like!**

The girl didn't know who she was, where she was, or how she got to Who-Knows-Where; but that's not what frightened her.

She seemed to be in an alley of sorts. It strangely resembled a corridor, with its long hallway and tall, silent doors on either end. The only difference was that there was no ceiling; and in its stead, a vast night sky with a million bright stars.

She had just woken, sprawled across the ground; covered in a freezing blanket of snow. Shards of what looked like a mirror were scattered around her; and she picked one up, inspecting herself.

She looked like a doll; pale blonde hair, porcelain skin, a button nose, and almost unrealistic silver-blue eyes, specked with silver and white flecks of color. Shivering, the doll-like girl looked down to see she was dressed in a slightly puffy nightgown, made of layers of feathers and chiffon sewn together. The dress was sleeveless, and two long ribbons hung limply from her sleeves, only to be fastened back up to her wrists **(A/N: I had no other way to describe this kind of sleeve. Hopefully, you know what I am talking about)** with a strange white rose breech. On her bare feet were interlacing ribbons that ran all the way up her leg, stopping at her knees before fastening with similar white rose breeches.

The girl would have stared at her surroundings for a little longer if it weren't for a dull throb at the back of her head. With a shaking finger, she reached for the throb; not at all knowing what to expect. As her finger made contact with the base of her neck, a shock ran through her body. Dainty calligraphy appeared on her legs, arms, and any other piece of exposed skin; as if an unseen hand etched a quill into her skin, turning it a ruby red with blood. The calligraphy left a searing pain and on her right palm; a mark shaped as a crescent moon blazed star blue before fading out, remaining a chilling birthmark. The only handwriting the girl could understand were three letters, spaced apart significantly; spelling _R_ , _I_ , and _N_.

'Rin,' she let the words roll off her tongue, before nodding to her in confirmation. 'My name is Rin.'

'Rin' staggered to her feet. She didn't know how long she had been sleeping for, but it was definitely enough to rob her of her strength. Balancing her weight on her feet, Rin gingerly stepped forward; her bare feet sinking into the snow, which came up to her ankles. Suddenly, a wave of nausea overcame her, and she stumbled; grasping the wall for support and breathing heavily. Her vision became hazy, and her stomach felt like it was yanking itself free of her body. Rin felt her head spin, and she braced herself before using some of her little energy to take another step.

She had to move on. The dark alley seemed to go on forever, but it was the only chance at survival for her. So Rin made the most drastic choice of her (now empty) life. She stepped forward into the darkness.

*w*

Len thought he'd seen it all, until that night. And he already had enough on his plate. Almost a half an hour before her appearance, he had successfully completed the latest dueling championship, and was ready to advance another cycle in CL-Training. He silently tsked. Another month of training with Barely-Touched students, what a waste of time. He had far more potential than most other Leaguers, and yet; Haku was determined with her whole 'Mixing Talents' strategy.

The lady would never learn.

Sighing, Len ported into his separate dorm. All trainers had separate dorms from the houses, since the training was almost like a school program. Almost. Unless sword-fighting and death-spells were allowed in regular schools. He highly doubted that.

The student dorms were placed in an enchanted corridor, a never-ending hallway with doors on each side. Each door was home to a spacious three-bedroom apartment; so getting from one side to the other would take hours, unless you had magic on your side.

Purposely leaving his door open; Len poured himself a drink, sat down, and stared at the darkness outside of the dorm. The 'Corridorm' was dank and dark, the complete opposite e of its misty mornings, where students could be seen running around in panic. Staring at the open door, he silently willed something- anything to pass through it. Then, at least _some_ excitement would enter his life.

What Len didn't know was that more excitement than he'd ever imagine was going to pass through the dorm door…

*w*

Rin was at her limit.

Hours had passed by since her waking up in the dark alley, and she was still walking- no, trudging, towards any sign of light. Hours of leaning on the musty walls for support and shivering violently even though she was positive her head would explode from fatigue at any time. Just a few… more… steps…

Rin's numb blue foot got caught in the snow and she fell forward, gasping for breath. She wondered if this was what it felt like to die; her muscles screaming, and her heartbeat rising and falling in shallow thumps. Every breath hurt, and it was pure torture to put one foot in front of the other.

A voice echoed through her head. She was going to die, she was going to die, she was going to-

A flash of movement made her look up. Warm yellow light poured through a doorway, spilling onto the snow and swallowing her in its embrace. A tear slipped past Rin's cheek and dropped, becoming the white snow. She was so close…

Rin stood up, and pain coursed through her legs as she numbly walked forward. Waves of hurt drowned out any thought, causing her head to swim and a simple, instinctive message to form. _'Follow the light.'_

Leaning heavily on the right-side wall, her calligraphy lines glowed red with anticipation or pain, she was too dazed to tell the difference. As she walked; the edges of her vision turned black, and her eye-sight started to blur.

Rin swallowed bile, pushed back the nausea, and staggered on. As if the light wasn't already warm, it washed over Rin like a blanket. By this time Rin's feet were blue and completely numb, and ice crystals had formed in her hair.

Her vision unfocused and refocused on a boy about her age, staring back at her in a mixture of horror and astonishment. Rin tried to speak, but not a sound escaped her lips; which were now tinged an unhealthy blue.

The boy cocked his head, and Rin's vision unfocused to see three heads cocked at her. She gasped, and let out a violent fit of coughs; and collapsed to her knees, her shoulders hunched and shaking with each tremor.

The boy said something but Rin couldn't hear him anymore. Her eyes rolled up into her head, and her world faded into black.

*w*

Three days. It had been three days since that girl literally stumbled into his life. She was a mystery; unlike any other person he'd met. After the girl fell unconscious in his dorm, he quickly had her teleported to the nearest hospital room while the doctors put her in a medically-induced coma for her treatments. It was suspicious of how the doctors' treatments were taking so long. Most of the remedies took no time at all. Len paced the girls' hospital rooms, puzzling over the entire situation.

The girl had simply walked in the door, so she was either a student-in-training or was pushed into the Corridorm against her will. But the real question was how she survived that long…

"Mr. Kagamine?" a deep voice startled Len out of his thoughts. He turned to see a man with thick, curly brown hair and framed-black glasses. "My name is Kiyoteru. I am that young lady's personal doctor." He held out his hand with a fake smile.

Len shook it, smiling grimly. "Nice to meet you. My name is Len Kagamine, but you already know that." Len wanted nothing more than to wipe the fake smile off of the man's face. Someone who solely depended on technology didn't deserve to look down on him.

Kiyoteru laughed, his eyes over-crinkling. "I heard you wanted to hear about her, so I came to talk. Would you like to have a drink?"

"No thanks," Len sat down on the nearest chair, and Kiyoteru took a seat across from him. "How is she?"

"Doing too well, I'm afraid," Kiyoteru's fake smile faded. "This girl; judging by her conditions and the speed of her health, I'd say she was walking out in the Corridorm for at least five hours in freezing conditions, a flimsy dress, and a welt in the back of her head. She was already weak in her body, and is currently suffering amnesia. This is where her phenomenon starts. A normal human being would die from either hypothermia or pneumonia halfway through her walk. A Fully Touched, like you, wouldn't be able to survive with a big welt in the back of her head and impaired muscle function.

"How do you know of the extensive information?" Len asked, frowning at the doctor.

Kiyoteru just shrugged. "I was curious, so we ran some tests. The last one accidentally induced her coma." He seemed to be saying something along the lines of 'no biggie'.

A bubble of anger rose up Len's throat, but he suppressed his emotion. "Is there anything else?"

Kiyoteru's eyes darkened, "There is writing on her skin. It's in a very little-known language, and all know is that it's a spell. Not dark magic, but a very powerful spell. With this information, we have drawn a conclusion. This girl is dangerous; and may be very powerful once she gains her life knowledge. She may be… a magnificent weapon against The Black Shroud."

Len nodded, still not believing the doctor. But if Kiyoteru wasn't weren't going…

*w*

Rin mind had faded into black, but when she woke up; all she saw was white. Blinking sleep out of her eyes, she saw a white desk, white chair, and a white laptop. The white walls were completely blank, and not a speck of desk was seen. She tried to sit up, and the room spun; forcing her back down.

"Aah, you're awake," Rin whipped to her night, and instantly regretted it, a migraine working itself into her head. To right was the same boy from the night before; she remembered everything from last night in vivid detail.

The boy smirked at her. "Pace yourself, you'll be in here for another few hours." He had blonde hair, streaked with darker and golden tones and golden colors; and wore some type of undone suit-and-tie costume. He'd dropped the tux, wore a button-up white shirt with his cuffs rolled up, a pair of casual black trousers, and a very loose red tie.

Rin slowly pulled herself up with her arms and leaned back into her pillow, staring at him. "Who are you?"

He gave her a lop-sided grin; thrusting out a fingerless-gloved hand. "Len Kagamine." Rin reached out to shake his hand, but at the last moment, he pulled back; still grinning. "But I should be asking you the same thing."

Rin frowned, before looking at the blank wall in thought. "Rin," she replied firmly. Rin would be her name from now on.

"Ditto," Len poured a strange liquid into a glass and handed it to her. "Here, drink this."

"I don't usually drink stuff I don't know about." Rolling the thick liquid around the glass, Rin sniffed it before looking back at Len. "What is it?"

Len smirked, bangs falling over his eyes. He had blue eyes. Hmm. "You ask a lot of questions. That," he reached over and flicked at the edge of the glass. "-is healing syrup. It can level your head and lower any stress levels. The doctors took care of the rest."

Rin took a sip from the glass, and almost instantly, her throbbing headache disappeared and a warm, lazy sensation spread from her throat. She leaned back further into her pillow and closed her eyes, savoring the taste of the syrup. It was sweet and sour at the same time, and gave her a peace of mind. This was the first time she experienced _not_ being in pain. It was nice.

"Come to think of it," Cracking an eye open, Rin looked at the blonde sitting next to her. "Where am I?"

"Thought you'd never ask." He pressed his index finger to the wall behind him and a window appeared, stretching out until the white wall had been replaced with clear glass.

Rin stared in awe at the world behind the window. An indigo sky made the sky look surreal, dotted with nebula and multicolored twinkling stars, and a luminescent light magenta edged the horizon. Tall skyscrapers rose up to the sunset-like sky, towering over clumps of cozy-looking cottages. Wispy trees poked up everywhere in between. Every once in a while; a cube-like building would flash, appearing; and disappearing just as fast as it came.

"Welcome to Celestia," Len gestured to the city. "Where technology meets the supernatural."

*w*

 **PHEWWWW! Now that I finished with this, my last request is for you to please please PLEASE review! You really don't know how much it means to us authors. It can vary from "Hi." To "I think you should focus on your descriptions of each character." (Whoa, I sounded sophisticated!) Any feedback counts. Thanks in advance!**

 **Teaser for the next chapter:**

 **Enter… Miku! And her quote: *gasp* "WE CAN WEAR MATCHING LEEK OUTFITS!"**

 **Vocaloid fact of da day: Rin Kagamine is EXTREMELY afraid of thunderstorms. For astraphobia for you. (Again, I am soooo sophisticated)**

 **Anime of da day: Noragami (Best supernatural/action/comedy anime I've EVER seen in all my years of otaku-ness.**

 **Bai Bai for now!**

 **Middie**


	2. Of Banana Split-Takes, Rabid LePart 1

**HAIIIIIIII! Middie here, ready to show you another of my slightly-cliché-but-not-enough-to-give-you-a-toothache-chappies! Now, I know even though my sense of humor is not very knee-slappin', this story was meant to be a little humorous. I know that whenever** _ **I**_ **read something funny, I'll laugh out loud and end up looking like a orangutan on crack, according to some random bystander who feels awkward around everyone. Not to be a hater, but… Anyway, I hope that happens to you. Not the orangutan on crack part, but the laugh out loud part. Agh, you know what? I'm a mess, just read on.**

 **Oh, last but not least, I dedicate this chapter to** _ **Damn You Len,**_ **the first person to review on Welcome to Celestia; and my extremely nice supporter. You all should learn from him/her, he/she is absolutely awesome. But anyhow, ON WITH DA STORY!**

A few minutes after Len left (he walked out, muttering about fetching something along the lines of Atsuke); Rin sat down at the foot of her bed and watched the sun rise in Celestia. The window was bewitched into letting breezes pass through it, and she silently drank in the wind as it passed into the White Room (her nickname for the hospice was self-explanatory). And in the purplish-red sunlight, she turned her arms over each other, inspecting the mesmerizing longhand that marred her deathly pale skin.

Intricate swirls looped over each other, almost hypnotizing. Stretching from the tip of her fingers to the toes, more than once she'd see the same pattern before it twisted into another one. It was certain the writing was a message of sorts. A beautiful but horrifying reminder of her night before.

Gingerly placing one foot over the other, Rin tiptoed to the giant window, finding a strange comfort in the silence. Sitting down a few centimeters from the glass, she let curiosity consume her. What if…? She pressed her fingers to the glass, and it became cool and liquid-like. A little push and they passed through completely, creating a ripple effect across the entire wall of glass. Wow.

Rin stared at her reflection in the liquid glass, trying to remember something, anything; about herself. Pale, silver-blue eyes stared back at her. Her eyes looked like fractured glass. Rin blinked and her reflection blinked. But now, her reflection had black hair and ghoulish eye-liner, the same calligraphy etched into its blood red irises. Rin's reflection smiled as she watched in shock, revealing a row of sharp white canines, smiling wider and wider until-

The door opened and Rin's reflection disappeared.

"OMIGOSH! Are you Rin?! You're so cute!" A girl with teal twin tails rushed into the White Room and practically lunged at Rin, whose face could mirror a deer caught in headlights.

Len shuffled in after the hyperactive teal-ette looking mortally embarrassed his hands in his pockets. "Don't worry," his grinned nervously at Rin; currently trying to dodge the girl as she tried to hug her to death, and still recuperating from her 'incident' with her reflection. "Miku won't suffocate you." He threw an uncertain glance in Miku's direction. "Most of the time."

"Well, that's reassuring," Almost like she was treating a crazy bull, Rin juked Miku out with a pillow sheet before brushing invisible dust off her doll-like dress like nothing happened ( **A/N: Like they do with bulls in the rodeos! Or whatever, I have no idea** ). She carefully regarded the girl next to her before thrusting out her hand. "Nice to meet you. My name is Rin."

Miku screamed into her _own_ palm before throwing her arms around an unsuspecting Rin. "You're so cuteeee when you act serious!" Rin felt her lungs collapsing like little vitamin tablets. Miku pulled back, beaming. "I hereby decree by MML, Miku Miku Law, you are officially my best friend!"

Rin panted, glancing at Len. The jerk was smirking at her. Smirking! She had just been mauled by a (kinda sorta) rabid fan girl with enough brute to body slam an elephant and send it flying. And this guy-who-had-a-death-wish-from-a-certain-girl-who-just-got-(kinda sorta)-mauled was smirking.

Oh, it was on. Until Miku started ranting about who-even-wanted-to-know.

"Okay, so best friends have nicknames right? Oh, I know! How about Rinny? RINNY IT IS." Miku announced the last part with a strangely sober expression, like a soldier who just smelled a fart.

Len smirked.

"We could go to the mall and buy matching clothes!"

Len smirked.

"Or you could work at Luka's Diner with me!"

Len smirked.

"Or…" Miku unleashed the mother of all gasps, clapping her hands like a retarded seal. "WE COULD WEAR MATCHING LEEK OUTFITS!" Len burst into laughter.

That. Was. It. Rin glared at him, bloody murder written across her. "Smirk one more time and I'll wipe it off your face, pal." Her choice of words startled even her, but she hid her astonishment.

Len had the nerve to grin lop-sidedly, the ghost of a laugh still on his face. "I'd like to see you try, _Rinny._ " Rin's glare upgraded from shooting daggers to catapulting katana-throwing monkeys.

Miku had apparently stopped her fantasy rant and was staring inquisitively at the two. "What's wrong?"

Rin mentally face palmed and Len's signature smirk reappeared. "Aaaaaaaanywayyyyyy….." Miku turned to Rin. "All your equipment will be accounted for and you're gonna need to get a Celestia uniform, so…. Let's go shopping! I know a great place!"

"And… here's my cue," Len turned on his heel and waltzed out. Or at least he tried to.

"And… you're coming with us," Miku pulled him back from his loose red tie. "Just to let your poor unfortunate soul know, Rin is broke and she needs an outfit."

Rin watched in mild amusement as Len's smirk fell off its hinges and was replaced with a horror-filled expression. "You'll never take me alive!" Len cried as he made a desperate leap for the door. But Miku was much quicker. With almost most inhuman speed, she flipped Len over her shoulder, slamming him into a conveniently placed chair. He looked at the girls in despair. "Why me?"

Miku gave a demented laugh which made Rin step back a little. "Because you're loaded, and Rin needs dough."

"Don't _you_ have money?" Len asked, frowning.

Miku had unraveled his tie completely and was holding it above her like it was a spoil of war, leaving his shirt unbuttoned at the low collar. "I have to use my money for important investments."

Len rolled his eyes. "Riiight, 'cause buying enough leeks to feed a small country are 'important investments'." He made quotations with his fingers.

"Quiet, you!" Miku snapped a Len, who grumbled; running a hand through his darker golden hair. Then, Miku's murderous disappeared as fast as it came, and she smiled brightly at Rin. "Now that our finances are covered, let's go SHOPPING!"

Rin and Len gulped simultaneously as Miku grabbed each of their arms and raced out the door, her long teal hair bellowing out behind her.

Miku ran relatively slowly at first; but soon she was speeding up to an inhuman, record-breaking sprint. Rin felt her pale blonde painfully whiplash around her face, and her skin metaphorically separating itself from her skull. Through bleary eyes, she could make out the shape of Len's body and a blur of greens and greys as street life whizzed past. It was like they were being blended into a yogurt parfait. With orange slices on top. Mmmmm. Dammit, now she was hungry.

Rin turned to Len, who was experiencing the same feeling as her. "Is this fatal?" she croaked out, hoping the wind would carry her query over to him.

Len seemed to have gotten the message, because he shrugged. "Depends on her mood." He answered. Rin didn't know what to make of that, so she just squeezed her tearful eyes shut and curled into a ball, hugging herself with her free hand.

After what felt like hours, Rin could feel Miku slowing to a more human speed. Rin unlatched herself before Miku completely stopped, and walked a few steps before doubling over to clutch her violently churning insides. She made a sound between a cough, gag, and wretch (something she didn't think humans could even produce) and miserably tried to sooth the knotted, poor excuse for her stomach.

Len squatted down beside her, his expression unreadable. After a few moments, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a crystal vial, looking at a tiny inscription on its side before handing it to her. "Try this." He stood up and turned to walk away, grinning. "Hope it helps your insides get in the right place." Rin glared at his back before resting her gaze on the curious vial. As much as a jerk Len could be, he did have a soft side. She searched for the tiny inscription, only to see it disappear somehow.

'Great,' she thought, tipping her head back to drink the potion. 'I can say good-bye to not drinking from strangers.' Just as she tasted the substance, a sense of cool worked its way from her heart, spreading to the tip of her fingers. Just like before, her stomach unknotted itself and her head-clouds cleared. She would definitely have to get more of this from Len.

Feeling much better, Rin lifted herself to her feet and looked for Miku and Len. Well, mostly Miku. So she could interrogate (and possibly yell at) the crazy teal-ette. She didn't have to look far; for she spotted Len standing off to her left, engaged in conversation with the leek-lover herself.

"Hey Miku?" she walked to the girl.

Miku, oblivious to the scary aura surrounding Rin. "Yes, Rinny?"

"While you were, I don't know, _enjoying yourself_ ," Rin hissed, her voice running low. "Did you ever stop to think of the people potentially dying in your grip?"

Len whistled. "You seem to be taking this well, Rinny." His cool demeanor was not helping Rin's mood.

"Right, right," she stepped forward and he stepped back. "Because, obviously _Lenny_ over here would be fine with having his insides as a stew right after he goes to the hospital and gets _mauled_ by a bear in a girl's body."

"Whoa," Len raised his forearms in front of him. "No need for the poisonous tone."

Miku, on the other hand, was utterly confused. "Wait, who's calling me a bear?"

"Uh, anyway…" Rin quickly changed the topic nervously, looking around. "Where are we?"

She was in some kind of Greek temple, with tall, white marble pillars leading up to the arched ceiling. But the similarities ended there. Long flights of stairs spiraled up into little shops, suspended in midair and clustered near the ceiling; and splayed out in front of them at ground level was a massive food court. Bouquets of all types of flowers; roses, daisies, and hyacinths grew out of ionic-style flower boxes outside of shop windows. Sunlight streamed through tall windows adorned with gold crowning and the whole building was washed in a white, imperial gleam.

The most interesting part of the temple was the population it held. People with all kinds of hair and eye colors chatted and laughed in groups of two's and three's. One similarity among all the shopping parties was a human half the size of the others; each housing a pair of glittering, multicolored wings **. (A/N: Think… Tinker Bell!*sigh*nah, too lame)**

"This is the main shopping district in Celestia; the Magisterial Market," Miku dramatically gestured to the enormous shopping center.

"Try saying that five times fast," Len grinned, stepping up beside Miku. "I don't know why there are so many people here; nothing could better than shopping."

"After this, we're going to the café to stuff our faces!" Miku declared, sporting an awful British accent.

Len raised an eyebrow. "I stand corrected."

Miku, again, completely ignored him, and took out a type of wrist-watch; fiddling with it for a few seconds until its holographic illuminated her face. Eyebrows knit, Miku swiped down on what looked like a list of contacts.

"Let's see…" she murmured under her breath as she scrolled down. "Sage…Sage…Sage!" Miku tapped the holographic screen and smiled.

In almost no time, a girl about six years old materialized in front of Rin in a flurry of sparkles. She had mahogany ( **A/N: you know, that dark-brown-almost-black color)** hair and beautiful eyes that changed color every few seconds. She wore a silky gown made of closely knit grass; embroidered with what looked like black peppercorn kernels, intertwined with their stems. Sporting a crown of herbs, the little girl had a pair of over-sized shimmering wings.

Sage bowed down clumsily, smiling brightly. It turned out her smile was over-sized as well. "Yuki of Sage, at your service."

Miku's signature crazy beam returned, and she waved at Sage. "Hey Sage! How's pixie life?"

Sage gasped, her smile growing even wider. "Miku-nee!" she flew into Miku's outstretched arms.

Rin instantly 'aw'ed at the embrace, along with a few bystanders. She couldn't help it, this pixie was too cute.

Miku pointed to Rin, and then to Len. "That's Rin, my best friend; and Len, who's like a very annoying brother." This earned an angry protest from the blond of the male gender.

Rin smiled at Sage, who was shyly averting her gaze. "Hi, Sage! It's nice to meet you!"

Len awkwardly raised a hand. "Uhh…hi." Rin noticed he had his tie on again, loose as ever.

Sage furrowed her eyebrows, her contemplative expression not fitting her youthful face. "Rin-nee…..Len-nii…." She suddenly popped back to smile before bowing low again. "Nice to meet you, Rinny! Lenny!"  
Miku laughed and snorted, patting the innocent pixie on the head. "I love your nicknames, Yuki-chan!"

Yuki's eyes swirled from silver to blue to magenta, before she turned to Miku. "Miku-nee, what would you like to shop for today?"

Miku's teal eyes flashed mischievously. "I'd like to…"

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNN.

 **Yeah, you don't need to tell me this is a crappy cliffhanger. I already know. *defeated sigh***

 **It's because this chapter is simply too long to be on one page, and I don't want to overwhelm you because we're not even half way through. Anyway, I have a question for all you Voca-learned souls. I don't know what eye color Yuki, the real Vocaloid character, has. I asked my sources and got a bunch of different colors. Should Yuki have color changing eyes as a trait of pixie or should she have her regular eye color? THAT is da question. Anyway, if you know Yuki's real eye color, please tell me in the reviews below. Okay, thanks in advance~~~**

 **Teaser for da next chappie: Enter… Luka! And her quote:**

 _ **Luka rolled her eyes and promptly dumped her tuna stew over his head. "Have your fun, BUTTFACE."**_ **Guess who she's talking to, GUESS! GUESS! If you said Gakupo, ding ding ding! If not, virtual hugs for you; it's not the end of the world.**

 **Vocaloid Fact of da Day: Sweet Ann sings the jingle for Helvetica Standard in the anime Nichijou. Speaking of which…**

 **Anime of da Day: Nichijou! It's basically high school chibi girls doing hilarious things. Leave a comment if you think Nichijou is da best anime! (I will take your vote into deep consideration)**

 **Okay guys, I gots to go, so…**

 **Stay cool but don't freeze and BAI BAI FOR NOW!**


	3. Of Banana Split-Takes, Rabid LePart 2

**HAIIIIIIII! Okay guys, you are making me feel like the freakin' Queen of England here! One thing I'd like to mention; this was a story I started writing on paper about a year ago, and I'm now typing it up and editing, adding some final touches, and whatnot. So, after about Chapter 4, my updating is gonna change from every two days to about every week and a half. So, just warning you. Anyway, back to more important matters, I dedicate my Part 2 of Chapter 2** **to** **TWO (Whew, that's a lot of two's) fabulous authors/reviewers named** _ **Clockwork Marionette**_ **and** _ **Rikasa**_ **. *insert wild cheering and applause* Thank you for being helpful and supportive, I really really appreciate it! I really cannot express my gratitude enough or else my computer will blow up.**

 **On with da story~~!**

Of Banana Split-Takes, Rabid Leek-Lovers, and a Very Innocent Pixie: Part TWO!

 _Miku's eyes flashed mischievously. "I'd like to…"_

"… Give Rinny over here a sense of fashion." She whispered into Yuki's ear and the pixie's eyes lit up, turning into bright silver. "And I need your help."

"Really?!" she jumped up and down, her wings fluttering excitedly. She then flew in slow circles around Rin in examination, while Rin stared at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Yuki mumbled under breath as she placed a finger over her lips, deep in concentration. "Hmm…petite, but slim…blonde…ooh, blue eyes **(A/N: Forgive me, I have no fashion-like terminology what-so-ever.)** …" Yuki suddenly grinned like it was Christmas Day. "I know where you can go! Follow me!"

The pixie fluttered up one of the many staircases, and soon the trio found themselves at the entrance of a shop nestled into the top corner of the Magisterial Market.

Red awning flaunted the brick front wall, and wide glass windows showcased different outfits. A neon open sign was nailed to the maroon-painted front door; and a banner stretched across the top of the shop, reading:

 _WELCOME TO TETO AND MIKI'S BOUTIQUE FOR THE PETITE!_

In red letters, of course.

Miku smiled widely. "I know Teto and Miki worked in the mall, but I didn't know they had a boutique!" she rushed into the store, Yuki at her flank.

Rin looked questioningly at Len, who shrugged; as if to stay; 'Don't know, don't care.'

Just as Rin entered the boutique, her nose was assaulted with the smell of baked goods. The inside of the boutique was cute; all red with black and white trimmings.

Len looked around the room with a poker face. "It feels like I've stepped in France." Rin found it hard to disagree.

In the corner of the room; a girl was talking to Miku. She had reddish pink hair, which was put up into twin drills; and wore a cute magenta apron with striped monochrome pockets that read "IT'S JUST YOU." Under her apron was a red puffy lace skirt and black leggings, topped off with ruby-studded flats. Talk about vintage clothing.

As soon as the girl made contact with Rin, she rushed over and gave her a bone-crushing-but-not-like-'AHH! I'M DYING!'-Type-hugs-like-from-Miku.

"Hi, I'm Teto!" the magenta-ette (was that even a thing?) chirped. "I hope we can be friends!"

Rin instantly warmed up to this new girl, and smiled back. "Same here! My name is Rin."

Suddenly, another girl emerged from red curtains in the back of the shop. She had long red hair and wore the same uniform as Teto; only her skirt was shorter, her heals were a bit higher, and one strap of her uniform was slipping down on one shoulder. Also, a giant defiant cowlick rose in her hair; which was much less magenta and more red than Teto's.

"Ooh, a newcomer," she smiled, sporting a slightly impish smile. "What's the occasion? Trying to impress someone?"

Miku giggled, and Rin's face turned to the color of Teto's hair. "Um, not exactly-"

The redhead (or redderhead) smirked knowingly as she searched the boutique. "So, who's the lucky guy?" her eyes landed on Len, who was staring at all the ties in awe; and she cracked a smile. "Maybe he's Lenny over there? I won't blame you for impressing, he's a hottie."

Rin flushed, turning darker red. "No, actually-"

Teto lamely tugged at the girl's arm (with no avail). "Miki, look; you're embarrassing the girl the poor thing-"

'Miki' smiled even wider. "Oh, I know! You're dating already! You just wanna hype your look~"

Rin stomped her foot and took a deep breath, her face steaming. "IonlycamehereforclothesbecauseIdidn'thaveany and THAT'S FINAL!"

Teto squealed, clapping her hands. "You're still in da Nile! (Denial) That's soooo cute!"

They had crossed the line. Rin could copy her face onto a train engine and puff heat for the rest of her life. Watch out Thomas the Tank Engine, a new star was gonna move in.

Len picked the worst time to appear, and completely oblivious to what previously happened, smirked at Rin (who was currently silently willing her face to cool). "Jeez, you look like you swallowed a lump of burning charcoal."

Miku, by now, was rolling on the floor; clutching her sides. Teto was trying to calm Miku down, Yuki was checking dresses, and Miki was smirking, looking extremely proud of what she'd just done.

"Okay, okay," Miku wiped tears from her eyes, wheezing from her fit of giggles. "Rin; we came here to buy some new clothes, not to talk about your…. Life; so, let's get started!"

"Yes, please," Len groaned. "The sooner we leave the better. I might change genders myself if we stay too long in this nursery."

Miku giggled, unable to stop herself. "You've already changed genders, Lenny. I'd say you're 95% female."

Len's face was a cross between mortal terror and wonder as he imagined himself as a girl, causing more laughter from Rin and Miku.

Meanwhile, Teto was searching through a rack of clothes somewhere else in the shop. She picked a few clothes and slung them over her arm, before walking back to Miku, Rin, Miki and Len.

"These should do!" She smiled happily, walking over to the others. Miki contributed to the pile with her own pile of clothes.

Rin gulped nervously. "I have to try all of these?" Miki flicked her wrist, expressing a message along the lines of 'Duh, that's what you're here for.'

"Oh, yes!" Miku grinned evilly. "We're gonna have a BLAST! Literally. And don't apologize to Lenny over here-" she patted Len on the head. "-He'll replenish his money stock just as fast as it goes away."

It was Len's turn to gulp.

"Okay, changing rooms are ready!" Miki walked out of the back portal. She grabbed Rin by the shoulders and steered her through, before looking back at Miki, Yuki, and Len. "Teto and Miku; follow me! Rin; always respect your fellow fashionistas. Also, we are not liable or responsible for any injuries while fitting you. If we're lucky, you won't go to ER.

Yuki jumped up. "Can I help?"

Teto smiled brightly. "Of course."

Rin meekly raised a hand. "Don't I get a say in this?"

Miki and Miku simultaneously grinned. "Nope!" they chorused.

And thus, fitting began. **(A/N: Sounds lame, I know)**

163 shirts, 47 skirts, and one Len throwing a tantrum later; Rin was exhausted.

Miki and Teto were energetic as ever; buzzing around the shop in search of different articles of clothing. Len looked so bored he could try an outfit himself, and Miku was . . . . . . . . . . . . well. Miku was Miku.

"Okay…" Teto walked into the changing room holding up another outfit. "I've considered all of your requirements and I think this might be nice! It's flexible, durable, cute, slim, white, and looks fine on flat-chested people." Rin blanched at this. "I think the only factor left is your preference."

Miki inspected the outfit. "It's definitely cute, but I think it's way too simple and childish."

"Lemme see!" Rin sighed exasperatedly. It had been almost two hours since she had entered the boutique, and all the different clothing was starting to get old.

The outfit was just perfect for her. The top was off-white, grayish colored with an open back; the shirt's two sleeveless straps intersecting as an "X" across the space. Her short, pleated skirt was dark grey, and a pair of extra-long black stockings reached up to her mid-thigh, which were fastened to short-shorts under her skirt with silver buckles. Leather combat boots reached up to her shin and a pair of fingerless fishnet gloves reached up to her arms.

Rin voiced her thoughts by breathing in wonder. "It's perfect. How do I look?"

Miku made a gun with her fingers and struck a mission impossible pose. "Badass."

Miki, Teto, and Yuki all slumped in relief. The marked the end of their scurrying around the shop through the store.

Teto checked her watch before clamping a finger over her mouth. "It's nearly 2:00! Miki, we need to get the supplies!"

Miki gasped. "Oh, right! Luka said we needed to pick it up by 12:30!" she glanced back at Rin and Miku.

"There's a cashier at the front desk, she'll help you!"

Rin managed a quick thanks to the two before they literally disappeared, muttering about groundings and no cherries or French bread for a month.

Miku and Rin stepped out to see Yuki examining some shoes (which was ironic) and an asleep Len, who had apparently dozed off a long time ago.

"Aww, he looks so peaceful…" Miku cooed, before frowning. "I don't like it." She grinned evilly. "LEN!"

Gradually, one beryl eye opened. "Whazzabigidea?" Len muttered, yawning.

Miku grinned a little wider. "ALIENS ARE ATTACKING THE LOCAL MONASTERY!"

Len blinked sleep out of his eyes before they widened as Miku's words registered in his head. "I- wha?! Monks on fire?!"

Miku was in silent hysteria, and Rin offered him an apologetic smile. She had to admit; Len would've never seen _that_ coming.

Miku finally picked herself up off of the ground, putting a hand on Rin's shoulder. "Come on, we gotta go get checked out! I have another place I wanna go to."

They, along with a sulking Len, walked over to the cashier in the front of the shop, who was painting her nails not-quite-so discreetly. Meanwhile, Yuki had come back from inspecting shoes and handed the outfit to her.

The cashier- Sonika, read her nametag, scanned the outfit before replying in a monotonous voice. "That'll be 15 k faeryons. **(A/N: faery + galleon.)** "

Len visibly winced, his eye twitching. "That is _way_ too expensive."

Miku frowned. "Even I'm not that cruel."

Rin, however, didn't know the value of a faeryon until Yuki whispered it in her ear. _Then_ , she reeled back at the price of 15,000.

Len suddenly looked as if a lightbulb was over his head. He leaned over the counter and flashed the cashier a dazzling smile, and in a slightly lower voice, replied; "My friends and I are a little short, and we'd really like to shop here again-"Miku rolled her eyes at this. "-so it would be _really_ nice if you could give us a discount." Was it possible to make your eyes darken in color? Len managed to pull it off. "This could be our little _secret_."

The wonderstruck cashier stammered, her dark green eyes flickering between Len and Rin, Miku, and Yuki. "I- sure, y-you can get an f-f-fifty percent off."

"Thanks," Len smiled again, and the trio (plus a pixie) walked out of the boutique with a skip in their step.

Well, maybe except for Rin. She was still shell-shocked from the kinda sorta seduction, and the skip in her step was nonexistent. "How did you do that?" she turned to him.

Len shrugged, obviously enjoying the look on her face. "I have way wit da ladies," he grinned.

Miku gave a very un-ladylike snort. "More like the ladies would like to have their way with _you_ , if you know what I mean, Lenny-the-sweet."

Len flushed, and Rin released a fit of laughter, getting comfortable with her usual self."

Yuki, however, looked confused; her now crystalline blue eyes (suspiciously like Rin's) searching the rest of the group's faces. "I don't get it."

"Aww, Yuki, these are big girl jokes," Miku patted Yuki's head. "Anyway, I'm sure we're all hungry, so we should go to a café!"

"Okay!" Yuki smiled brightly. "I know an awesome place! Follow me!" then she turned to Len. "Speaking of which, Len! I've wanted to ask you something since we've met!"

"Shoot, kid," Len grinned haughtily.

Yuki furrowed her brow. "What's the point of wearing a tie if you always keep it loose?"

Len flushed yet again; and Rin and Miku started laughing again.

Miku grinned. "Lemme guess-it helps your 'way wit da ladies.'"

Len went back to sulking, which consisted of jamming his hands into his pockets.

*w*

 **Okaaay, I have no idea why this chapter is so darned loooong. "Loooong" I spelt with four 'O's. Yes, I went there. Anyway, just to clear some stuff up in advance; Teto and Miki are sisters, and complete opposites of each other. Miki is a more suave, cooler, much less 'on fire', and mischievous version of Miku. Okay, I take that back. Miku and Miki are tied at mischievousness. And Teto, on the other hand; is rainbows, unicorns, and need I say more? Or at least, this is what you think she is….*starts laughing maniacally* Okay, you have no idea what I'm saying right now, but in the near future, you will be like "Ohhhh…." And laugh. Hopefully. Cross your fingers. I have mine crossed. Okay, enough of the random blathering I have put through your poor unfortunate ears. Honestly, this chapter is so long, I'm just gonna make the next part a new chapter because I don't wanna strain you guys like what Harry Potter did to me in The Deathly Hallows Part 1. I was freakin' dying for part 2. You and I know that agony. And it ain't happenin' with me! (I have my slang mustache on). So, my next chapter is named** **A Spontaneous Maple Haven and Other Mishaps** **and may or may not have anything to do with the actual story. And last chapter's teaser was for the chapter after the next, so….. Yeah. Confusing, much?!**

 **Vocaloid Fact of da Day: Hatsune Miku's obsession with leeks comes from a video she featured in, "Levan Polkka Leek Spin". This video eventually contributed to her popularity and famous-ness. So, basically, Miku Hatsune is famous** _ **because**_ **of leeks.**

 **Anime of da Day: Sakurasou no Pet Na Kanojo (the best ever! Go check it out- right now! Oh, but first! Review, review, review!)**

 **Well, that's it for today. Or should I say; to-midnight.**

 **Bai Bai for now!**

 **-Middie**


	4. A Spontaneous MapleHaven & Other Mishaps

**Hai, guys! So, to (again) answer any future questions, I looked over the plot of this story and it turns out; in terms of plot, this story has a very long exposition and an arc in the near future before the actual action rises. Yeah. Be ready for a few chapters of fooling around.**

 **Okay, today's dedication VIP super-awesome person is Lolly1o1. Okay, I just read Lolly's profile, and it is the funniest, most relatable thing I've seen in a long time. I beg of you to check it out, and Lolly: Thank you for making my life just a bit better. You rock!**

A Spontaneous Maple Haven and Other Mishaps

The café Yuki led Rin, Len, and Miku into was actually very cozy. By the name of Maple Haven, it was carved into a ginormous tree; and had a grand fireplace in the back. Wooden booths and tables sat in corners of the room; and the kitchen was carved higher up on the tree. Overall, it was the cutest café Rin had ever seen (which wasn't saying much, due to her short 'life').

A small, blonde boy around Yuki's age led them to a booth and bowed respectly. One of his star blue eyes was bandaged; a trail of worn ribbon covering it and twisting to under one of his long bangs. "My name is Oliver, and I'll be your waiter for the day." His message was convincing until he saw Yuki; who was looking through the menu.

"Yuki-chan!" he smiled, and Yuki blushed.

"Oliver-sempai, nice to see you again!" her eyes and cheeks dusted a rosy pink.

Miku smiled knowingly. "Now I know why you brought us here, Yuki!"

Yuki clapped her hands. "I've always wanted to know how to cook, and Oliver said he'd show me the next time I came, so…"

"Go on, have your fun!" Rin smiled, wondering if she was as bright and happy Yuki was when younger.

Len ordered a banana split from Oliver, Miku had a leek-shake (Rin didn't know restaurants had that on the menu), and Rin got an orange soda.

Miku turned to Rin. "I know this is a little late and Len filled me in on a few things, but I still don't know how you two met." She remarked, stirring clumps of leek around in her drink before looking up at Rin and Len. She had become eerily silent, searching their eyes expectantly.

Rin shifted uncomfortably. "Well… you see my arms, right?" she pulled her hands up from the table.

Miku nodded, looking at the calligraphy. "It's very common for people to tattoo themselves in Celestia, and I thought that wasn't any different." She gestured to the so-called tattoo. "Still, I didn't think you were that type of person, so it was a bit shocking."

Rin traced her left arm's scars with her finger, averting her gaze. "I woke up in the Corridorm yesterday night, in a very . . . . . . let's say _compromising_ position, if you catch what I mean." Miku nodded. "I don't remember anything before that."

Len twirled a butter knife between his fingers almost effortlessly. "In other words, she was gonna die and _I_ saved her."

Rin glowered. "That's not want I meant, smarts."

Len grinned haughtily. "You know its true."

She huffed, turning the other way. "Whatever."

Their orders were (unfortunately) delivered by someone other than Oliver; and the three lapsed back into a comfortable silence.

"Wait, wait, wait," Miku pointed to Rin and Len. "So you have amnesia and were gonna DIE if it weren't for Lenny over here.

"Yes. And?" Len cocked an eyebrow and took a humongous bite of the banana split.

Miku chewed on her straw thoughtfully before her teal eyes lit up. "Okay, one; Len, you're a hero! And two; you two should totally get married! Then your story would becomplete." Then, cocking her head and mimicking a critic. "Though that would be the _slightest_ bit cliché."

Many things happened after Miku utterly those unfathomable words. Len coughed up a banana split-take that traveled four feet before laying an ugly mess on the ground. Rin stood up so fast her knocked itself against Maple Haven's sloping walls, enough to rattle er brain in her skull. Miku started talking (more like ranting) about flowergirls and kittens with onions (what?!) and the entire restaurant went silent.

Rin was the first to break the tense, completely-different-from-before silence (still ever-so delirious from Paul Bunyan's hacking away at her head). "NO WAY IN STINKING HELL!" out of hysteric desperation, she waved her hands as if shooing off 14 ft tall cockroaches. "I'd rather… I'd rather be chained by the ankle to a hippopotamus with INDIGESTION!"

Len massaged his temples, looking exasperatedly at Rin; who was breathing heavily from her outburst. "Gee, what did he eat to deserve _you_?"

Rin eyes were practically glowing white-blue with a kin frustrated anger that everyone has faced. "I take that back- YOU would be the hippopotamus with indigestion! Word of advice- lay off the burritos, _Lenny_!" she snarled, stressing his name with a vicious sweetness. "Your stomach can't take it anymore!"

Len retaliated just as fast, his blue eyes sparking, but from slight humor. "Ooh, feisty, aren't we Rinny? At such a young, _flat-chested_ age; you want to chain yourself to a boy! Well, I wouldn't blame you; I **am** quite irresistable."

"I DID say you were a hippopotamus, didn't I? By the way, though…" Rin blonde hair flared up around her and clenched her fists, breathing like a lioness on steroids. Len had just crossed the line. "I . . . . AM . . . . NOT . . . . FLAT-CHESTED!" she yelled, with an expression that would wet the pants of any normal boy. She and Len exchanged gazes that crackled with blue electricity.

Meanwhile, Miku slipped her leek-shake and stared at the two comical blondies like watching a movie. By now, everyone in their right had hurriedly left Maple Haven in fear of ther life. "You two really are like a married couple." She mused, resting her head on her palm.

Len and Rin gradually twisted their heads towards her, blue sparks flying from their eyes. "What . . . . did you say . . . . ?" the asked slowly, in perfect synchronization.

Miku sweatdropped, nervously raising her hands out in front of her as if receiving handcuffs. Slowly she realized, if anyone could unnerve her, it was these two. "Listen, I didn't mean it like that-"

"Len. . .?" Rin eerily sung out his name, a grin that could only be defined as sadistic etching itself across her pale face. "Wasn't Miku the unfortunate one who said you and I look good as a married couple?"

Len pulled himself onto his haunches like a cat prowling its prey. A teasing yet evil smirk played on his lips. "You know what they all say… Green is the **enemy**."

Miku gulped slowly, backing away towards the entrance. She was was tempted to say "No one says that." But thought against it she knew she would skewered alive. She was fast-but not as fast as Len. As for Rin- the way she was slinking towards Miku proved she had a baby's flexibility.

Rin gave a demented laugh that filled Miku with mortal terror . . . and a little bit of pride. "We will run you down with a roadroller, eat all your leeks, look at your face. . ."

". . . and _laugh_." Len finished for her, still smirking. Aww, they were finishing each other's sentences! So cute! Miku mentally slapped a palm to her forehead. This really wasn't helping her case. She tried for a smile, but ended up grinning sheepishly. "How about we make a deal?"

Rin smile back, evilly; cracking her knuckles. "I don't know, the demon inside me is telling me to make you pay."

"Great minds think alike." Len smiled breezily, his voice darkening like Rin saw at the cashier in Teto and Miki's boutique.

"So you have two options," Rin counted off her fingers. "You can either stay here an face an inevitable doom, or you can run."

"And since we're so nice, we'll give you a headstart." Len stepped closer with every word he spoke. "3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . GO!"

Miku hightailed it out of there, as fast as her super-speed could take her.

As soon as Miku was out of sight (which took around a millisecond), Rin and Len burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter.

"Did . . . you see . . . the look on her face?" Rin gasped for breath, covering her mouth as an attept to stop laughing. Keep in mind, an **attempt**.

"I know!" Len's voice had lightened up again. "I haven't seen Miku that scared since . . ." he grinned. "Well, let me rephrase that. I have never seen Miku this scared."

A few minutes passed by, and Rin and Len were just finishing their snacks when Yuki and Oliver wlaked up, smiling.

"Hey, guys!" Yuki chirped. "What's up?"

"You guys look like you saw a farting puppy," Oliver grinned cheekily before puzzling in deep thought. "Its amazing how the internet goes viral over the weirdest things."

"Well, I saw a seemingly **kicked** puppy!" Rin and Len grinned again and high-fived each other.

"And I was compared to a hippopotamus with indestigestion, accused to be be married, and experienced the impossible in less than 10 minutes." Len half-heartedly raised a fist. "Woo, world record."

Rin stifled a snort and kicked her legs up on the table, feeling very much at home. "Sucks to be you." She turned to Yuki. "Miku . . . uh, went home; so I was wondering if I could use any other form of transportation to the White Room."

Yuki's eyes turned a process blue. "You can use the Electrainic Station."

Rin tried to keep her expression from turning into one of curiousity, but ultimately failed while raising an eyebrow. "What is that?"

Len waved a hand dismissively. "A train that travels at the speed of sound. Techie transportation."

Thus, Rin's other eyebrow was raised as well. "Woah." She echoed.

Len got up to through his trash away. "Woah indeed."

"Which station goes to the White Room?" Rin asked Yuki. Yuki's eyes morphed into a few different colors (she was confused, maybe). "The hospital, you mean?"

"Yea," Rin replied immediately, her cheeks tinting pink. "That's what I meant."

Yuki frowned thoughtfully. "Well-"

"-you don't have to go back to that prison," Len slid back into his seat, having come back from the trash can. "Miku invited you to our dorm house. It's chaos, but it's home."

Rin flushed at his proposal, either from some past-life stubborness or simple embarrassment. "N-no, it's fine!" she mentally knocked herself in the head for her falter. "I don't want to be a burden."

"I suggest you come now," Len and Yuki shared a knowing glance. "However much we try to keep her sane; Miku will have a fit and speed to the hospital in the middle of the night and throw you over her shoulder, demanding you come to our house. If you think she' crazy, you haven't seen anything yet."

"I owe you one, then." Rin felt a soft smile graze her face. It felt good to be wanted by someone Like warm, fluffy cotton candy was winding around in her gut. "But if anyone asks, this was against my will."

Len smiled slightly, one of his real-est smiles she'd seen. Then he cleared his throat and walked out the door, sighing. "This is gonna be a looong night."

"I'd be more than happy to make it even longer," Rin smiled tartly at his back before she said good-bye to Oliver and Yuki. She was exhausted, and ready to go back to the first place she'd call home.

 **Yayyyyyy! I've been putting this off for like, a looonnnggg time. This chapter was supposed to be the third joint of the second chapter, but I'm telling you, Chappie Two was lonnnng… The weird thing is, Len's much-awaited banana split-take took place here, in Chappie 3! So, bad planning on my part. Anyway, for all of you (like me) vocaloid obsessed music-lovers, I hid a song reference in my story today (don't worry, it's in this chapter). Whoever gets the right answer is going to have a very memorable dedication in the next chapter! *cue cheers and applause***

 **Anyway, I was wondering if you specifically enjoyed Miku's moeing out earlier in the chapter. It was *ahem* an idea I had verrry recently. Also, that scary part right after Miku announced her little *ahem* idea that I had which led to Rin and Len creeping out; that's kind of their sadistic partnership side that will be showing up a few times in the story. This was a relatively short chapter, but I hoped you liked it!**

 **Vocaloid Fact of da Day: Gakupo hates spicy food and loves guacamole. (You'll hear about this next chapter with Luka-the-Amazing.) Maybe we should call him Guac-kupo! Haha! Yea, that was me trying, sorry.**

 **Anime of da Day: One of my very special reviewers Rikasa (go check her out, she's awesome!) asked me to excuse her for something she should not be worrying about. WE ARE FAIRY-TAIL OTAKUS AT HEART GIRL DON'T LET ANYONE TAKE THAT AWAY FROM YOUR AWESOMENESS! Okay, I will say no more, or else I will … spontaneously combust. Middie go bye-bye by boom-boom. Yeah.**

 **Oh, and a jumbo-sized THANK YOU to weepmarshmellows! You have filled a LOT of things up for me and I really appreciate the positive feedback. Again, thanks so much.**

 **Well, Guac-kupo says review review review and bai bai for now (he's cramping my style)!**

 **~Middie Dearest**


	5. Extra: Why Dinosaurs Don't Exist

**HAIIIIIIIIIIIII! And Con . . . gratulations! Folks, I know pretty much all of you got this reference right, so my little surprise prize (or should I say sur-prize! Again, I am sorry you have to deal with this corniness.) Is a drabble my if-a-mangaka-and-otaku-had-babies came up with while we were . . . let's just say our craziness got a little out of hand. You'll see once you're finished reading this. Actually, this drabble was written on a napkin, squeezed in with a tide of doodles while we passed this around a fast food table. Yes. Aren't you lucky to have me? Don't answer that. So, put on your gas mask and fake mermaid flippers if you dare to sink your teeth into this crack-filled fanfiction. I'm warning you~**

A Vocaloid Play: Vocaloids on Crack

Written by Len Kagamine

Rin: Oranges.

Len: Bananas.

Miku: Leeks rule the world!

Miki: Cherries.

Piko: USB port.

Meiko: Sake.

Haku: Sake too . . .?

Kaito: Ice cream.

Rin: Len's a shota!

Miku: Shota, shota, shotacon

Tei: Tee hee! Amateurs.

Miku: (demented laugh) Leeks!

Rin: Len, hold Miku down.

Gakupo: Katana time! (Monkeys come out of nowhere and start throwing katanas.)

Rin: I'm bringing home a baby rouda rora! *to the Bringing Home a Baby Bumblebee Song* Won't my Lenny be so proud of me!

Luka: I'm holding Miku down!

Miku: (demented laugh) Leeks!

T-rex: Roar!

Rin: W. T. F.

Len: Oh. My. Banana.

All: Run!

Meiko: Oh, no! I forgot my sake!

Kaito: No Meiko! It's either the sake or your life!

Meiko: . . .

Kaito: Meiko!

Meiko: I'm thinking!

(Meiko runs off)

Kaito: Oh, well.

(T-rex grabs Miku's leeks)

Miku: You must die!

(Miku's eyes glow red.)

T-rex: Oh, no!

Len: Wait . . . T-rexes can speak . . . .

Rin: This . . . thing is gonna eat us and _that's_ what you say?

Len: Who are you talking about, the T-rex or Miku?

Kaito: I didn't know T-rexes were vegetarians.

T-rex: I didn't know little girls were murderous. (Eats a leek and looks at Miku)

Len: Well, ya learn something new every day, big buddy!

Miku: (Eyes turn teal and start glowing) I'm no little girl, you bag of prehistoric meat!

Everyone else: Ooh, burn . . .

Len: Now this one's wayyy past its expiration date!

Piko: Du doom tssss!

Miki: You know you don't **say** that.

Piko: Oh.

(Miku growls, having noticed her leek is eaten.)

Rin: On second thought, we don't need a road roller, we have Miku!

Len: And that's supposed to be a good thing?

Miku: (Turns into a teal hulk) little bow girl speak truth!

Rin: (snarls, restrained by Len) who are you callin' little?!

Len: Yea, I'm not little!

Miku and Rin: (stares at Len) we weren't talking about you, genius.

Len: Oh.

Piko: I feel you pal, that's what I said.

T-rex: And he says nothing about the bow girl part?!

All: . . .

Rin: Len . . . is there something you don't want us to know . . .?

Gakupo: (comes out of nowhere riding a unicycle and juggling kitty cats with top hats) It's not call being gay, it's called being FABULOUS!

Rin and Len: (blinks) where . . . did that come from?

Gakupo: I dedicate this song to the love of my life . . . LUKA!

Luka: *face palms* Oh boy . . .

Gakupo: Dancing in da Nite! *Japanese stuffs*

Len: Aah! Turn it off! Turn it off! (Juvenile Parody)

Rin: I say to a fusion reactor . . . KILL ME NOW! (Meltdown Parody!)

Luka: Just be Friends! *desperately trying to 'sing it off'* All you gotta do is Just Be Friends!

Gakupo: *bends down on one knee with a diamond ring* Luka, will you marry me?

Luka: Time to say good-bye! *faints*

Gakupo: Luki-poo! {Keep in mind, NOT her gender bend} (Rushes to her side)

Luka: *unfaints and slaps Gakupo in the face* **don't** call me that. (Goes back to fainting)

Kaito: Dude . . . she's totally into you.

Gakupo: (flips his hair and applies lipstick.) I know right?!

Meiko: (manages to stay alive and has been sulking the loss of her sake ever since) Come to think of it, where are Miku and the T-rex?

Rin: I'm more worried for the T-rex.

(Hulk Miku comes back grinning.)

 _AND THAT IS HOW DINOSAURS BECAME EXTINCT._

All: The end! (make a Broadway pose)

*editor ends here because she is too lazy to turn the napkin-page.*

P.S. I CAN FEEL YOU JUDGING ME.

P.P.S. Thank you for reading this. (I was like what am I even doing with my life when I first did.)

 **. . . yeah. Don't ask me where that napkin went. I feel sorry for whatever poor soul picked it up and read it. So, what did you think? Am I cray-cray or naw? Anyway, I was gonna make this like a extra unrelated-to-the-plot chapter. I hope you liked . . . ? Or maybe you're just scarred for life. Either way, BAI BAI FOR NOW!**

 **~Middie**


	6. Starting With a BANG! A Vocaloid Welcome

**And I'm alive! Hai guys, Middie here! Words cannot express how internally guilty I feel for not updating! I really don't have much to say, other than REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I know you're anxious, so here you go!**

A Rebellion in Luka's Diner

Rin felt a little déjà vu when she walked back into the Corridorm. Well, she didn't _walk_ into the Corridorm, she rather jumped into it. That's right. She jumped through a swirling vortex.

The portal was a swirling mass of bright, fluorescent energy and acted as a vacuum; slightly drawing the nearest person in. Rin could faintly see the twinkling stars in the Corridorm behind the portal, and snow dusted her feet.

Yuki and Oliver bid a farewell back at the Magisterial Market, claiming they were bound to the mall from being pixies and some kind of contract; and Rin and Len had gone on without. (Go figure.)

"Come on, slowpoke." Len finished conjuring the portal, and the stream of light died from his fingertips.

"That's irrelevant; this isn't _your_ first time jumping through a gateway into the last place where you half-died!" Rin snarled, however losing her intimidating aura as she stumbled headfirst into the portal after him. A static-like dizziness washed over her and crackled to the tips of her hair; as if she had taken a gasoline shower, set herself on fire, and jumped into a tub of ice cubes. Shivering, she landed in a crumpled heap in the Corridorm.

"Come on," Len tapped his foot irritably. "It'll be morning by the time we get to the house."

Rin shook snow-dust out her hair, her patience running low. "I'm seriously reconsidering coming with you."

Len flashed a lop-sided smile. "You didn't have a choice. If you stayed in the hospital, Miku would stuff you in a burlap sack and come back here, most probably leaving some note with a batman catchphrase on it. You never know what she's capable of."

Rin couldn't help but grin back. "You know her too well."

They walked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Well. More like Rin was trying to keep up with Len's fast pace.

"Here it is," he stopped at a black door on their right. And under his breath, a sarcastic "Home, Sweet Home."

As soon as Len opened the door, a gust of warm air nearly blew Rin over. The door opened into a big living room. The living room was a complete mess. A cozy-looking L-shaped couch sat in front of a smoking fireplace, and a giant love seat was in the corner. A fluffy maroon rug stretched across the carpeted ground. The room would have looked very homey if not for the chaos.

Pillows were strewn across the floor, and the couch was filled with feathers. A pretty pink-haired girl slightly older than Rin threw a pillow at a purple haired girl in a samurai costume. A boy with a mess of green hair crouched in front of the fireplace, stroking it solemnly. Then, a guy with shock-silver hair threw a pillow at him, and he lunged into action; barking something out. Sitting on the love seat was a blonde Rin's age, with her long straight hair pulled up into a high side ponytail. She was furiously texting on her phone, and above her, sitting idly on the crown of the loveseat, was a jade-green cat. Rin spotted Miki and Teto sitting back-to-back, scribbling away in their notebooks, oblivious to the aerial pillows and other catastrophe. She was about to say hi, when -

"RIIIIIIN!" Miku appeared out of nowhere, her teal eyes gleaming. She gave Rin a hug that made her positive her diaphragm had collapsed, and let go to bow deeply. "Welcome to our humble abode!" she spread her arms and grinned crazily.

Rin heard Len face palm beside her. "You don't say it like that, Miku."

Miku completely ignored him and pressed a finger to her chin. "Now . . . how about we introduce ourselves! Watch and learn." She turned to the half-destroyed-living-room inhabitants.

Miku clapped her hands. "I have an announcement to make!"

The deafening noise continued.

Miku cupped her hands around her mouth. "Guys! Be quiet!"

No avail. The cat started licking its paw.

Miku started to get an idea (you know because a sadistic grin stretched across her face) and stomped her foot, letting out an ear-splitting scream. "Everyone, SHUT UP OR I WILL SHOVE KAITO'S ICE CREAM DOWN YOUR THROATS!"

The room became dead silent.

Rin, aghast, leaned over to Miku; her ears still ringing. "What did you do?"

Miku smiled even further. "Everyone knows eating Kaito's ice cream is a death wish. The custodian did that once. We never saw him again."

Rin shuddered.

Miku cleared her throat, pretending she never threatened and screamed at a bunch of people. "This is Rin. She will be part of this dorm house from now on!"

The living room stayed silent, quaking in fear.

Miku frowned slightly. "Try to contain your excitement."

Everyone burst into a chorus of awkward applause and cheer.

Miki and Teto stepped forward.

"Hi, Rin!" Teto waved.

"Yo!" Miki winked and flashed a peace sign, looking like a deredere anime girl.

The pinkette and purplette walked up next.

"Hi, I'm Luka," the pink-haired girl smiled gently, as if she was sympathetic of Rin and her tough luck. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here!" Rin gRINned (haha). Luka seemed like the only sane person.

"Sup," the purple-haired girl reached out her hand. Her features didn't seem to match. She had an air of masculinity; but long, lustrous hair. Rin founded this quite creepy.

"T-that's Gakupo!" Luka doubled over, laughing. "He's a male!"

Rin practically turned to stone in embarrassment. "I – you – I mean – I'm sorry!" she bowed her head in apology.

Gakupo rubbed the back of his neck, laughing hastily. "No problem!" he said, before sighing and looking down. "I get that a lot."

Rin smiled sheepishly and scratched her head, muttering something along the lines of "ehhhhh…." And Len remarked, "Well, this is awkward."

The silver-haired boy offered a polite handshake.

"Hi, I'm Piko. And just in case you don't know, I'm a boy, not a girl."

Rin blushed deeper.

"Aww, Piko . . . don't be so rude," Miki walked up, playfully bumping her shoulder. Now Piko blushed, and Rin shook his hand.

"What about Gumiya?" Teto asked, sending a concerned look over to the green-haired boy who had gone back to stoking the fire.

Miku flicked her wrist again and sighed. "Don't mind him, Rin. Gumi insulted him pretty well, so he's sulking in his usual emo corner."

"What's he doing?" Rin peered at the green-ette interestedly.

Smirking, Len said, "Apparently he's giving his dignity a funeral." They watched as Gumiya poked the long-dead fire. "By cremating it into a pile of ashes."

Piko shrugged. "Hey, its progress."

Rin directed her gaze to the blonde whose hair was several shades closer to golden than hers was.

Almost as if he read her thoughts, Len spoke up. "Don't worry, Neru's always like that."

Neru half nodded. "'s nice 2 meet u," Neru thrusted her hand out, almost poking Rin in the eyes. Then, her golden eyes widened and she gasped. "TTYL!" Rin blinked. Neru had spoken to her and shaken her hand, but not once did her eyes leave her iPhone.

Rin walked over to the loveseat where the neon green cat stayed perched. She held out her hand. The cat flicked its tail.

"That's Gumi," Teto walked up next to Rin.

"You're very pretty," Rin told the cat. "Are you the house pet?"

"Uh, more or less . . ." Len started. "She is high maintenance."

Gumi swished her tail agitatedly.

"Meow . . . ." Rin held out her hand.

"Meow yourself," the cat's pupils shrank into slivers of black and green. "I've had enough."

With a flying leap, the neon-green feline flipped and morphed into a girl, landing square on two feet. She had jade hair that went down to her shoulders in a pretty bob, ending in two long strands at each side of her face. She had green eyes as well, and an orange belly shirt and short skirt. On her head was a pair of red aviator goggles and long-laced boots that stretched up to her knees.

"Gumi Megpoid," she spit into her palm and held it out to Rin, grinning crookedly in a crazy but intriguing way. "It's a pleasure."

Rin didn't know whether it was the fact that a cat had turned into a girl – but something about the crazy fire behind those green eyes (Greek fire Gumi fire, Percy Jackson reference) made Rin's heart race with excitement. No matter what type of person Gumi was, Rin absolutely NEEDED to be her friend.

Rin eagerly spit into her hand and shook Gumi's. "Nice to meet you, Gumi. Rin Kagamine."

Gumi smiled fierce again. "Rin? I like you." She then turned to Len. "And, Len?" She jumped, tucking her legs into her and morphing into a cat, scratching his face before morphing back to hit the ground with her feet. Then, she promptly turned around, huffing. "I am _not_ high maintenance."

Len dragged a hand down his injured face. "Yeah, and I wanted to be Queen Elizabeth. Life is full of disappointments."

But Gumi had already left, in cat form.

Rin was about to say something when a strange but familiar fragrance wafted through the air. "I smell . . . smoke . . ."

Miku gasped, heading through the same arched opening in which Rin entered. "My spaghetti! I didn't pay attention to the oven timer and –"

"Who bakes spaghetti in an oven, genius?!" Len retorted, rolling his blue eyes.

"Well, for your information"- Miku popped her hip.

"Here we go again," Gumi muttered.

-"My spaghetti is delicious—"

"My stomach disagrees with that," muttered Len.

"—and I didn't ever set the kitchen on fire, well except for that time but I was just because I got a teensy weensy burn and I ran around a teensy weensy bit fast, accidentally opening the oven in the process, and—"

Len pressed his index finger, thumb to the bridge of his nose, and irritably said, "Miku, your spaghetti?"

"OH RIGHT!" Miku flew into the opening, which Rin guessed was the kitchen.

Gumi-the-human groaned, massaging her temples. "Thank god _that_ madness is over."

A tour of your new home. Sounds normal, right?

Now add one neon green cat-girl, one rabid fan girl, one pair of night-and-day sisters, and an extremely bored blondie. That pretty much summed up the next hour of Rin's life. Countless mutterings of "Why am I here?", "You'll get used to this", "Ooh, I know what would look good on this", and "Aw, I burnt my spaghetti."

"Since my meal didn't work out, Luka is making dinner!" Miku grinned brightly. "So when the dinner bell rings, we can go down to the kitchen."

"Sounds good to me," Rin stepped back into the living room where a red-haired boy was literally returning the living room back to its original state. Pillows re-stuffed themselves and flew to their positions on the couches.

The fireplace started burning off its own ashes and the clutter on the floor disappeared. The boy turned around and grinned at Teto. A cookbook rested in his hands.

For a split second, Teto looked like she was going to die of ecstasy. Then that second was gone, and she walked over to the guy, taking his book and slapping him upside the face with it.

"Baka! I just remembered; you ate all the French bread! How dare you?" Rin took a step back. It was as Teto had turned into a different person altogether.

Ted seemed unfazed, however, and merely adjusted his glasses. "I didn't eat the bread; I gave it to the birds yesterday."

Teto turned purple in the face and her drills starting spinning actual drills. "Who gives perfectly un-stale artisan bread to a flock of BIRDS?!"

Ted blinked. "I just said I did."

Teto launched a deafening scream and threw herself at the red-haired man.

Miku appeared out of nowhere, clutching her chest dramatically. "Meet Teto-eth alter ego, the Horrible Driller."

They watched as Teto slammed a corkscrew at Ted, smashing into a wall.

Gumi whistled. "The Driller went easy this time."

Teto was raving, a reddish-magenta aura surrounding her.

Miku chuckled. "But Teto's not the only one with powers."

Ted peeled himself off the wall, baring not one scratch. Teto came in for another corkscrew, but this time, Ted was ready. A glowing white bubble-shaped membrane surrounded him, growing until he couldn't touch the sides. Teto the Driller, apparently knowing better than to touch the barrier, prowled around it. Slowly, her demonic aura melted away, and her expression replicated a kitten's pout.

"It isn't fair, Ted," she mewled. "You ate all the French bread!"

Ted's bubble disappeared. "We'll get it tomorrow at the groceries."

Teto harrumphed and sat down on the l-shaped sofa.

Miku's face was uncharacteristically serious. "Teto's power is that she unconsciously turns into an alter ego without herself noticing. She thinks she simply asked Ted why there was no French bread left." Then Miku bowed, pigtails swishing. "And that concludes our show for today!" she grinned cheekily, winking. "Dinner's in twenty minutes!" And then she was gone. Miki and Gumi disappeared as well; muttering about keeping Miku away from the kitchen.

"Uhhhh . . ." Rin turned to the taller blonde. "What just happened?"

Len shrugged, checking his watch. "Welcome to my world."

Rin shifted her weight. "Um . . . can I wash up for dinner? In a room?"

"Sure," Len walked to the doorway of the living room. "Walk to the end of this hallway, climb the stairs, and there'll be another hallway. Any room that isn't locked and doesn't look like it survived a tornado is new."

"Mm'kay," Rin walked over to him and spotted the silhouette of a staircase at the end of the hallway. She turned back to Len. "I can take it from here."

"I hope so," Len smirked. Rin growled and aimed for his stomach, but he was already halfway across the living room, laughing breezily. "See ya at dinner."

Rin counted to ten and tried to banish all murderous thoughts for a certain blonde-haired idiot as she stomped up the staircase. Key word: she _tried_. Watching Teto the Driller had resurfaced her memory of very . . . insulting vocabulary.

The hallway in front of Rin was extremely dark and void-like, and she swore the temperature had dropped ten degrees as she walked into it.

There were no doors on either side as she walked farther in, and the hallway seemed to go on forever. That was strange. Maybe she was in the wrong hallway. This one reeked of bad vibes.

As she was heading out, a flash of movement caught Rin's eye. Almost instantly, the hairs on the back of her neck rose. "Hello?" she walked towards the movement, listening for anything other than the sound of blood rushing past her ears, and her ever-racing heart.

Her call was answered as a girl about nine years old emerged from the shadows, gliding out as if she herself was made of the darkness. Rin realized, with a start, that this girl was the same from her reflection in the White Room's glass. The little girl's obsidian hair and blood red eyes looked vaguely familiar, however, from a memory Rin could not recall. A grotesque smile lined with sharp, uneven teeth stretched across the girl's face, so wide, it was like her face split in half.

"Hello, hello," the girl cooed, her voice raspy and smooth at the same time. Her crimson pupils dilated until there was nothing left but red. "We meet again."

Rin felt a feeling of nausea grow in the pit of her gut, filled to the brim with a million burning questions, waiting to be thrown up. Instead, Rin breathed a wavering _". . . who are you?"_ She stepped closer, as if in a trance. The little girl smiled wider.

"Why . . ." The girl reached up, pressing her two deathly pale fingers together to move slowly towards Rin's forehead. Rin stood paralyzed in fear.

" _I am you."_

 **Okayyy that took a long time. You all probably were really in the moment, so I'm very sorry. As an apology for not updating so long, I did intend to make this story long, but not** _ **that**_ **long. Also, I want to say a few things about the character development. "The little girl" as a mention in the last parts of the story multiple times is officially named Aku no Hana. I'm sorry it got a little confusing back there, but "the girl" almost always will be Aku no Hana. And, fun fact: she was based off of Rin from Karakuri Burst. No surprise there. Also, the last scene with Rin and Aku no Hana eerily reminded me of Harry Potter and Dumbledore from the movie** **The Goblet of Fire** **by J.K. Rowling. Remember when Voldemort was like "I can touch you . . . now." And Harry starts screaming? Yea, my story turned out a bit like that. That, for me, was kind of creepy.**

 **Anyway; Len in my mind's eye, was meant to look like Ai Mikaze from Uta no Prince Sama, except with blonde hair and blue eyes. Rin is so – how should I put it? – Influential as a main character, I don't want to ruin your vision of her by inserting mine. It's like when you're excited to go to a movie and the main actress turns out wayyy different than what you imagined her as. That has always been my pet peeve.**

 **As far as personality goes, Miku is like Misaki Kamiigusa from Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo, Teto is any usual deredere, and Ted is like Kazuma from Noragami. I haven't gone deep into any other characters yet.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo, Noragami, Akatsuki no Yona, or** **The Goblet of Fire.** **I apologize for not disclaiming sooner. Sorry.**

 **Vocaloid Fact of the Day: Hatsune Miku has more endorsements than Tiger Woods.**

 **Anime of the Day: Akatsuki no Yona! (It is amazing, though the first few episodes are crazy . . . in a good way.)**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked Chapter 5 of the Celestial League and BAI BAI! For now.**

 **MIDDIE.**


	7. A Rebellion in Luka's Diner

**HAIIIII! Guys, so sorry I haven't been writing; I ran into some kind of a writer's block, and ended up re-writing everything. Anyway, I am sooo glad to be back!**

 **Today's VIP is MysterySeeker03! Thank you so much Mystery, you rock! I also read your story, it's really good! Keep up the good work!**

 **My main goal when I write every story is to make it whipped cream. Because whipped cream is light and fluffy, and light, comedy and fluffiness are essential in a good fanfiction. Also, try to spot any references to any other fandom material, like animes or books. I may or may not have hidden one in this story . . . try to find it if it is there and leave it in the comments/reviews below. PLEASE** **PLEASE** **review!** **See wat I did there?**

 **On with the story!**

 **Wait, I almost forgot! *clears throat***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloids. I am actually a kitty-cat who can type in English for about 60 second's befo-** _ **MEOWmeowMEOWmeowMEOWmeow-**_

A Rebellion in Luka's Diner 

" _Hello, hello," the girl cooed, her voice raspy and smooth at the same time. Her crimson pupils dilated until there was nothing left but red. "We meet again."_

 _Rin felt a feeling of nausea grow in the pit of her gut, filled to the brim with a million burning questions, waiting to be thrown up. Instead, Rin breathed a wavering ". . . who are you?" She stepped closer, as if in a trance. The little girl smiled wider._

" _Why . . ." The girl reached up, pressing her two deathly pale fingers together to move slowly towards Rin's forehead. Rin stood paralyzed in fear._

"I am you."

The girl's pale fingers met Rin's forehead and the hallway began to spin, and whatever light was left started to flicker like an old movie projection. Rin felt her hair whip around her as her head swirled and burned to the touch. Yet, she and the girl stayed in the same place.

The hallway around started to change. Trees sprouted around them, growing into tall, dead silent oaks. A giant blood moon rose above their heads, and the silhouette of a tower appeared, reared against the night sky. The same vague sensation washed over her, and the forest seemed painstakingly similar.

"Remember thissss?" the girl purred, her red eyes gleaming. Rin's calligraphy glowed red along with the calligraphy in the girl's eyes, and she screamed.

Rin tried to answer, but she couldn't speak. She had no control over her body. It was like her skin and soul had separated, and she was looking down on herself. The demonic version of herself laughed in glee, her grotesque smile salivating something thick and red.

Suddenly, the girl stopped laughing. The scenery melted back into a spinning hallway, and Rin's soul and skin merged back into themselves.

The girl's eyes glowed even brighter, and Rin's muscles writhed and spasmed. "Kagamine!" the girl's smile vanished as she spat. "How dare you ruin my fun?" Her voice was now a chorus of voices, young and old. Rin almost threw up. The hallway stopped spinning, and Rin fell into a crumpled heap. She didn't even realize she had been in the air, her body numb. In front of her, Len seemed to be slashing at the red-eyed girl with a long, jagged blade.

The girl screamed in pain and sent a wave of red _stuff_ at Len, but he just flipped backwards with almost inhuman grace. He grinned. "It's been a while seen I've seen you monsters. Nice reunion."

The girl screeched, the red in her eyes lessening their intensity. She shot more _stuff_ at him, nut he dodged.

"Missed me," Len looked eased. "Missed me again. You're out of shape." Rin's mouth twitched.

" _SHUT UP!"_ she sent tendrils of dark energy towards him.

This time, Len was caught off guard. He swore, literally bouncing off the wall and landing behind the girl. "Time is up." Before she could turn around, he pushed his sword in all the way to the hilt and dragged it down, splitting her body clean in half. "Better luck next time." He grinned again.

With an anguished yell, the girl spontaneously combusted, bursting into several black rose petals. Len turned back to Rin, walking relatedly, as if he hadn't done anything at all. He'd saved her. Again.

"You owe me one more," he held out a hand, and Rin took it gratefully, pulling herself up. "You're um . . . glowing."

Rin looked down. Her scars were glowing red, a wisp of hurt laced through them. "Never mind that," the red glow went away as her heartbeat slowed down. "What _was_ she?"

"It. It was an ayakashi." Len said as they walked out of the now-lit hallway. "Also known as Dark Realm Spirits." They hopped down the stairs two at a time. "They feed off of your deepest fears or desires. There can be Light Realm Spirits too; there are just less of them."

"So you couldn't see her?" Rin and Len turned down a corner into a room Rin didn't recognize.

Len frowned. "Who's _her_? Ayakashi don't have bodies."

"Oh," Rin looked away, a little embarrassed. She couldn't remember what she was going to say next. However, all these thoughts were whisked from her mind as she stared at the room in front of them. There was a long table and two showcases of china decorated china plates on opposite sides of the room. The walls were painted a deep red, and the tablecloth on the dining room table contrasted with a cream-like buttery yellow. The place looked like the inside of a red velvet cupcake. Then, Rin remembered what she was going to say. Turning to Len, she asked, "What's a Kagamine?"

Len cocked his head. "That's my last name."

Rin raised her eyebrows, and quickly lowered them, not wanting to show her shock. That's when the dinner bell rang. Well, it wasn't a bell. It was more like a gong, and it resonated through the house. Rin's bones rattled as she watched Miku bounce (like always) and hit the gong in her arms again.

"DINNER!" she sang, rolling her 'r'. Now, Rin was sure everyone in Celestia knew a teal-ette could roll her 'r's.

Not long after, people began streaming in by two's and three's, and soon the room was full and crowded.

Miki and Teto sat in the middle of everything. Ted sat as far away from them as possible; Gumiya apparently got over his depression and sat down, Gumi sat down next to him (more or less to tease him about something else. Neru sat down across from Piko, typing faster than humanly possible. Miku sat down on one end, waving like a queen, and Len sat down on the other end. Rin sat down next to Miki and Teto.

Luka came in, holding a big pot of something, and arguing with Gakupo.

"Why can't we add eggplant?" Gakupo whined.

"Because tuna stew is not tuna stew when you add eggplant to it!" Luka snapped back, her blue eyes flashing.

"Did you add carrots?" Gumiya curiously peeked into the pot, Cat-Gumi hopping on his head to peek as well.

"Who needs carrots?!" Miku jumped up onto the table, pulling out a leek flag and piercing it through the middle of the table with a shrill cry; making everyone jump back. "Leeks are the way to go!"

Miki waggled her fingers. "Now, now. Children." She smiled murderously. "Hand the cherries over and no one gets hurt."

Her threat was suspended in a wary silence until Miku piped up. "Excuuuse me, woman?!Nothing is more important than leeks!"

Miki slammed her fist against the table. "Who says?! Cherries are the most important!" her cowlick bobbed.

Teto held up her hand for silence, her nose turned up. "A wise person once said, 'You haven't lived until you've tried French bread.' That wise person was me."

More silence.

Piko spoke up, frowning uncertainly. "So . . . in your world . . . we're all dead . . . ?"

Ted sniffed haughtily. "Precisely."

This silence was a contemplative one, as gears shifted in everyone's heads slowly.

Then, Miku thrusted her flag into the air, still on the table. "I claim war on the French Bread Republic!"

"Who died and made _you_ leader?" Miki retorted.

Everyone covered their mouths and went, "Ooh, burn . . ."

Miku's bangs covered one eye, while the other transformed into a glowing red circle. She looked like the Devil himself. "Do you have a problem with this army, Miki?"

Miki smiled smugly. "Yea, it has an affair with green onions and smells like dye and _hair extensions_."

Miku started breathing heavily; smoke bellowing out of her flared nostrils. "You _did not_ just call me artificial."

Miki smiled wider. "I believe I just did."

Miku's twin tails started spinning on their own like helicopter blades, and she rose into the air. "First of all; before you consider my hair's genuine-ity, you need to think about how many cans of cheap hairspray it took you to get that cowlick of yours. And secondly, they're not green onions . . . THEY'RE LEEKS!"

Len made the worst decision in his lifetime and sauntered up to her, grinning lopsidedly. "And you have nothing to say about the affair?"

Miku heli-whirled around to face Len, breathing like a rhinoceros getting high on steroids and an insane amount of warheads (picture that for a moment). "You wanna lose that smart little mouth of yours, shota boy?"

Len raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Miku lowered herself to the ground, her pigtails dropping down and finally subduing to gravity. She began walking slowly to Len at the other side of the table. "I'm giving out leeks and drop-kicks and I'M ALL OUT OF LEEKS!"

"Len . . . "Gakupo warned, his eyes flickering between Miku and Len. "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

Len took the hint this time and ran out the door, Miku super-speeding out after him.

Rin had watched this entire catastrophe play out before her eyes in slight amusement; it was as everyone had forgotten about her.

Miki, Gumiya, and Gumi all claimed war against Ted and Teto (who was currently trying to blast Ted to bits with her 'eyebeams'; they were having a civil war). At the same time, Neru slipped off to who-knows-where, muttering about something along the lines of how pointless having dinner together was.

Gakupo was busy making lovey-dovey eyes at Luka (who was still holding her giant pot of tuna stew, looking extremely pissed).

"Ne, Luki-poo? Can you call me 'Onii-chan'?" Gakupo asked hopefully, getting down on one knee.

Luka rolled her eyes and promptly dumped her tuna stew over his head. "Have your fun, BUTTFACE."

Piko grinned, having watched the entire scene. "Dude, you got dissed SO badly."

But Gakupo, being the optimist that he was, had already moved on to another topic.

"Mmm, Luka-chan, your food tastes so good!"

Luka grinned evilly. "Wait till the chili kicks in. Gakupo can't stand spicy foods."

Just as the words left her mouth, Gakupo let out a hoarse yell, clutching his throat. "Aaaahhh! My throat! Somebody please get me water! I need water!"

"Don't worry Gakupo; I'll get the garden hose!" Piko sped off to the supposed garden, as Gakupo proceeded to gag and cough.

"Luka-chan!" he pleaded. "Hurry or I might wretch up my brain in the next few seconds!"

Snorting, Luka flipped a strand of bubblegum pink hair over her shoulder. "That doesn't make much of a difference. In place of your brain would be a teeny weeny eggplant."

Gakupo coughed and sputtered, before lifting weak thumbs up and then crossing his hands over his chest and solemnly laying down. "My life ends here, but I have no regrets . . ."

"GACKPO!" Piko ran in, sporting a giant hose. "Hang in there, buddy!"

Luka dabbed away at fake tears with a flowery handkerchief, before snickering into it. "Gakupo was a very brave soul . . ."

"Luki-poo, you think I'm brave?!" Gakupo sat back up, looking at her with a jovial expression.

Luka then mushed the tip of her carnation pink converse into his face, rendering him silent. "Shh, you're dead, remember?!"

"No, Luka; I am 'just pretending' to be dead because you have just given me the most beautiful compliment!" he grinned from ear to ear.

"Riiight and I won't 'just pretend' you're dead and bury you in the back yard after this!" Luka remarked before snapping at him. "Life is full of disappointments, suck it up!"

Rin raised a hand shyly. "Can I . . . uh . . . try your stew? I really just want to eat something."

Luka glanced up from Gakupo and smacked herself in the forehead. "Of course! Come with me. Dinner's in the back kitchen."

Rin and Len (who had managed to sneak past Miku without having his head ripped off) followed Luka to the 'back kitchen'. Luka ushered Rin to a small granite island in the middle of the gleaming white kitchen and pulled up a stool.

"Now . . . what do you wanna eat?" Luka asked, walking over to a pantry tucked into the right corner of the small room.

"I'm hungry too!" Len pointed to himself arrogantly. "It's been almost two hours!"

"Pffft," Luka chopped up a few different vegetables; carrots, eggplant, leeks, and crusting bread. "Len, you're like a bird hatchling; you need something edible every five minutes!" she smiled at Rin. "Besides, Rin; you haven't answered my question!"

Rin stared contemplatively at the space in front of her. "Anything is fine for me."

"Hmm . . . how about fried rice?" Luka asked, drizzling oil onto a frying pan.

"Sure!" Rin grinned.

"What about me?" Len feigned a dejected scowl. "No one gives me anything to eat . . . I'm all alone in this world . . ."

"Fine, fine," Luka exaggerated her sigh. "You can have something."

As Rin waited for the food to be ready, she took in her surroundings. The kitchen was very clean and spacious, with hard wood floors and cabinets, along with tiled walls and a textured ceiling. There was an industrial sized stove, fridge, and cooking range; along with a sign that read Luka's Diner in pink font.

Rin turned to Luka. "You own a diner?"

"As a matter of fact, I do!" Luka hummed as she worked, elegantly twirling some kind of syrupy sauce onto the fully cooked fried rice. "I don't mean to brag, but this is the best restaurant in the Corridorm. It's definitely not all of Celestia, however. That's my goal. People flock here to get their meals."

"I wouldn't say your food is _that_ good, Luka." Len leaned back, balancing on the back two chair legs like a kid. "It's too spicy."

"Really? Can I try some?" Rin leaned forward in her stool.

Luka looked at her uncertainly. "I don't know; it might be too much for you."

Len grinned. "True dat. If you have a weak body, you'll be passing gas for a week."

Rin made a face at him before smiling assuredly at Luka. "I'll be fine."

"That's what you said before the ayakashi took your subconscious for a joyride," Len kicked his feet up on the granite leisurely.

"Shut up," Rin frowned. She didn't want to think about that.

Luka laughed before setting two plates of steaming rice before them. "Here you go, you two." Then she sat down beside Rin and brought herself a plate.

There were stir-fried cremini mushrooms, steamed green beans and broccoli, sliced carrots and cucumbers, fried rice, and curried chicken.

Rin clapped her hands. "Thanks for the food!" she half-sang before digging in. Luka politely used a fork instead of chopsticks, and Len just wolfed everything down like there was no tomorrow.

Luka watched carefully as Rin took the first bite of the spicy fried rice and closed her eyes in bliss.

"Itch's sho goo'!" she took another spoonful, then another, and another.

Luka grinned, patting Rin on the head. "Behold!" she told Len, who was busy shoveling food into his mouth. "The only other person who can stand eating my super spicy fried rice!"

Len didn't pay her any attention, and kept on shoving food down his throat.

"So . . ." Luka scooted closer in her stool. "Do you know about Celestia?"

Rin didn't hear her yet; she was busy looking at Len, frowning. "Where do you put all of that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," he grinned at her slyly, and Luka smiled to herself. She could tell Len was enjoying himself. He hadn't been this spirited in a long time. That was good.

Rin's face tinged pale green, and she leaned away from him. "Uhhhhh . . . no thanks. It's just . . . it's slightly disturbing, how you eat."

"What?" Len shrugged. "I'm a growing guy."

Luka smiled good-naturedly again. "I said: Do you know about Celestia yet?"

Rin paid attention to her this time, and shifted her weight uncomfortably. "Umm . . . all I know is that it's a mixture of supernaturalism and technology."

"Okay," Luka smiled brightly. "I can fill you in on all the general knowledge!"

"Really?" Rin sat on her arms. "Thank you!"

"Number one:" Luka counted off her fingers. "There are two sides of this world; The Black Shroud and Celestia. They're like heaven and hell. Each side has six races. The Celestial League's are mages, pixies, strongmen, tekkies, legends, elves & sprites, and faeries. For the Black Shroud; witches & wizards, imps, beasts, tekkies, curses, and evil ayakashi. Our two clans live in harmony (for now) to maintain balance in this world."

"That sounds simple," Rin shrugged, being up to put her place in a basin in the corner.

Luka shook her head, sighing. "I wish it were. As a society, the Celestial League tries to keep leaks and spies away from Celestia, but every so often, a Hellion makes its way into our world. This whole concept was the result of a major war waged a few eons ago, The War of Enlightenment. We've been evolving ever since, for better or worse."

"What's the Celestial League?" Rin asked, reaching for an orange in the fruit centerpiece.

"It's a group of our most Touched people," Len copied Rin's actions, peeling a banana. "A person's rank is judged by how much magic he/she can control, or how Faery-Touched he/she is."

Rin nodded. "Okay . . . so the head of the Celestial League is Celestia's leader?"

"She has the most cultural and militia power over this country," Len frowned in thought. "Our leader is Haku, one of the most influential leaders in Celestial history."

Luka had just come from the pantry and was opening a can of some type of fish. "All residents in this house are, in fact, part of the Celestial League."

Rin gaped at Luka; thinking of silly Gakupo, quiet Ted; and cocky, annoying, arrogant Len. "Really? Wow . . ."

Len shrugged. "If you have the skills, it really isn't that hard to get into the Celestial League."

Luka rolled her eyes. "Says the one who 'really isn't that normal.'"

"Please don't hate me because I'm Fully Touched," Len kicked his legs up onto the table again, his hands behind his head.

Luka snorted. "As if."

"As much as I love talking about myself, I believe we need to get you a room," Len turned to Rin, grinning. "Because the last time we had you search for a room, an ayakashi crashed our party."

Luka raised an eyebrow. "On the first day? That's rare."

"I thought so too," Len had already gotten up and was heading to the door. "Come on, slowpoke."

"I am not slow!" Rin quickly got up before bowing at Luka hastily. "Do we have to pay for dinner?"

Luka winked. "It's on the house."

"Thank you!" Rin smiled gratefully at Rin before she stormed over to Len. "Can't you slow down for once?"

"Nope," Len smirked. "I'm always gonna be one step ahead of you."

Rin huffed as she and Len walked out of Luka's Diner.

"Okay," Len walked into the living room, Rin at his heels. "First, we're gonna need Leek Lady, wherever she might be."

As usual, Miku popped out of thin air. "I heard leeks so here I am!"

"That was quick," Len mused. Then, he pointed to the same arched passageway into a now much brighter stairway. "Now, let's find an un-destroyed room."

The trio walked up the lighted stairs to a corridor Rin could now see the end of. There were doors on each side and between each was a lamp on a coffee table, letting off a hazy glow. The top of the room was pure glass, with some panes more translucent than others, and Rin could see the dark sky and giant moon through them. The hallway was very wide, almost like a common room. At the end was a wall of books in front of that; two giant comfy-looking chairs and a cherry wood coffee table.

"Wow . . ." Rin breathed. She felt like she was over-using that word; but it was the only way she could describe the hallway. "This place is so beautiful . . ." It looked like a scene from out of an old movie.

Miku stood beside her. "It's the complete opposite of the room interior."

Len walked down the long hallway and opened a door near the end of it. "This one's empty." He gestured to the inside of the room. "Ladies first." With his signature smirk, of course.

Rin raised an eyebrow at him and walked inside. Her room was cute, or childish. A canopy bed sat in the corner, facing her; and a dresser was wedged in another corner. Her far wall was entirely glass, and a beautiful forest and river were seen outside of it. A colorless fluffy rug stretched across some of the room, stopping at a walk-in closet to her immediate left; and a punching bag to the immediate right. A bit beyond the punching bag were a desk, and a nice chair. The room was spacious, bare, and looked like a girl's room; but the similarities ended there.

A column of evenly spaced rectangular holes was lined up the glass pane, and a set of monkey bars ran all over the ceiling in patterns and different designs. In fact, the whole ceiling was a obstacle course; with pull-up bars, a rock-climbing wall, and hanging punching bags.

"Whoa," Rin stepped back a little. Just the sight of her room was a little overwhelming. "This is mine . . . ?"

"You get used to it," Len did a little retarded (Rin thought it was) hair-flippie-thingie with his hair, causing him to face Miku. "We're gonna need a mage from the Celestial League."

Miku grinned deviously. "Consider it done." A split second later; Luka appeared next to her, with her I'm-extremely-pissed face.

"Really, Miku?" Luka sighed, staring at the room for some time before brightening up. "Ooh . . . I love casting creative spells!"

Rin raised her eyebrows. "Luka, you're a mage?"

"Yup!" Luka drew an elderly looking branch-like wand from her navy blue cloak pocket. "Prepare to be amazed."

She closed her eyes and murmured a few strange words, rising and falling in pitch. Her wand morphed into a beautiful pink crystal. "Okay," she turned her blur-eyed gaze toward Rin. "What theme would you like your room to be?"

Rin, for the first time, knew exactly what to say. "Sakura blossoms, because they symbolize a new beginning. Sakura blossoms against a blue sky!"

"Your wish is my command," Luka walked around the entire room, mumbling under her breath. The bare white walls turned into bursts of carnation pink and rose against a heart-lifting blue background; her sheets the same. The rug turned pink and the desks and chair swirled into blue sky and sakura petals. An orange throw blanket sat on a beanbag chair with a smiley face on it.

"Oh . . . my . . . god . . ." Rin was entranced. She stared at the room in awe. The wonderfully furnished room stared back at her. "Luka?"

Luka was currently conjuring a portal to her right. "Hmm . . ?" she asked off-handedly. Rin waited for her to finish before throwing her arms around her friend. "Thanks so much!"

Len, who was watching all of this with a bored expression, deadpanned, "Skip the mushy stuff and get on with it, ladies. I actually want to sleep tonight."

Rin narrowed her eyes at him. "Shut your trap if you wanna live, pal."

Len scoffed. "I'd like to see you try."

"Rin, it's no use talking to that dope," Luka sighed. "You'll lose IQ simply by being around him."

Len smiled. "Okay, now I'm offended. I think the sleep is getting to you. Peace out."

"No one's gonna miss you," Rin smiled sweetly, turning him around and pushing him out the door. "Good night, good riddance."

She slammed the door behind him.

Luka grinned. "I like how you think."

Rin lifted her arms. "What? I didn't even get to say thank you. He was rude."

Luka peeked out the window, from behind a set of drapes with oil painted sakura tree on them. "It's not our curfew yet; we can bring all the girls in if you want."

Rin's face heated up a little, tugging at the end of her gray tank top. "No thanks. But thank you so much for the interior design!"

"No problem! You're probably tired anyway; it's been a long day. Good night, sleep tight, don't let the ayakashi bite!" Luka walked towards the door, stopping and turning as her hand reached its handle. Her face was grave. "And Rin; don't, by any circumstance, _ever_ think it's a bad thing to tell me what's on your mind. Len, Miku, anyone, along with me – we'll _always_ be here."

Rin felt her heart swell. "I promise, Luka."

Luka smiled warmly, her gaze softening before she closed the door. "Good night."

Rin smiled back, her heart swelling even more. It was uncomfortable, yes, but the best feeling all day. "Good night."

She waited until Luka's footsteps receded before collapsing onto her bed, exhaling deeply. "What a day." She listened to her heartbeat for a while, smiling at nothing in particular. Never, in her short life, had she felt so happy.

A few seconds later, the lights automatically flickered off and Piko's voice could be heard over the intercom. "Alright, it's curfew. Good night, guys." Then Len's voice could be heard cooing sarcastically. "Sweet dreams, honey sugar pies." Some light snickering could be heard.

Rin turned over to her side, trying to decipher what exactly she was feeling. It was growing in her gut, warming and relaxing every inch of her. All the excitement of the day washed over her like a blanket. "Good night . . ." And then she realized.

 _I am loved._

 **. . . I am officially drained. This chapter was especially long (5,277 words!), so now I'm officially especially drained with a capital "D". When one of my best friends was proofreading this chapter, she gave me a very good piece of advice. She said, (and I quote) "This story is like The Hobbit. Sometimes it is so descriptive you don't know what really is going on in the story." So, I thought to myself; "** _ **That is so true**_ **."**

 **So here I am! I am going to recap everything that has happened in the so far that is worth remembering. In addition, since this is an ongoing story, it would be much better to dredge up some old recollection of past scenes/chapters.**

 **Rin wakes up, half dead, and stumbles into the Vocaloids' dorm house.**

 **She is hospitalized, and the next morning, meets high-spirited Hatsune Miku**

 **They go shopping with Yuki, Miki, and Teto for clothes, only for Rin to – afterward – be accepted into the Vocaloid dorm house.**

 **Rin meets everyone in the dorm, and we're back to Chappie 6.**

 **~ ^. _ . ^ ~**

 **Additionally, someone today just told me the funniest story I've ever heard. Moreover, if you will, I will proceed to inform you of the greatest story that has ever lived! (Well, stories don't live) *insert thunder* *insert my ZEUS voice* *insert Percy Jackson fangirling***

So I'm in my Biotechnology class and my friend Anna Kate Grace Joyce Emily (her identity is concealed) says, "Do you want to hear a very funny story?"

And, being me, I say, "OF COURSE."

So she looks at me with a goofy smile on her face and she says, "Get ready to laugh."

I'm smiling already.

And A. K. G. J. E. starts with her mighty narrarator voice; "Once upon a time, there was a girl."

Okay.

"And she had this pet goat named Billy Bob Joe."

There's a small twitch in my straight face.

"And she trimmed Billy Bob Joe's thick fur once every week."

I'm like; go figure. This story is slightly intriguing.

"But one day, the goat got lost."

I'm smiling right now while I'm typing right now. Are you smiling?

"So the girl was like 'Billy Bob Joe, Billy Bob Joe, Where are you?' But the goat never answered."

. . . I'm grinning now. Just picture this in your mind and you'll be too.

"The goat was lost for a few months. Then one day, the girl found him." '

Wait for it . . .

"And when she saw Billy Bob Joe, he was _so_ covered in fur, HE COULDN'T EVEN MOVE!"

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **That was me. Okay, so if it wasn't funny the first time, read it again. If it wasn't funny the second time, read it again. If it . . . you get the idea. This story, I will repeat, was the funniest story I ever heard.**

 **On another note, I has hidden a verrrry mysterious reference in this story. See if you can find it and tell me in the comments be-lo!**

 **Teaser for Chapter 7: Project Cosplay Café**

Rin felt a sense of dread creep up on her as Luka and Miku shared demonic expressions. ". . . What?"

"I'll take that as a yes," Miku whipped out her tablet and pressed a few buttons before pressing it to her ear. "Miki? Teto? Are you available this fine morning?"

Meanwhile, Luka had gotten an armful of costumes from the pantry (which Rin thought was extremely freaky) and dumped them in front of her. "So, Rin," Luka picked two outfits and held them on either side of Rin. "Would you like to be a cat-girl or a maid?"

Rin blinked, slightly overwhelmed. "Uhhhhh . . ."

"Cat-girl it is!"

 **Vocaloid Fact of da Day: Miku originally has two little blue dots on her knees; but many fan-arts don't include them.**

 **Anime of da Day: HYOUKA, baby! I will try to cover all good animes of many different genres, and this one takes it home! Of course, if you like to curl up on a lazy afternoon with a minute mysteries book, this is THE anime for you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyouka or anything else I have mentioned; because I am just a poor kitty-cat who knows English.**

 **Okay, BAI BAI FOR N-** _ **MEOWmeowMEOWmeowMEOWmeowMEOWmeow-**_

 **~ MidnekoWhiskers27609**


	8. Insert Fitting Title Here

**HAIIIIIII! Merry Christma-Kwanza-Kkah! Or Happy Holidayz! Whichever you choose! I respect all religions and cultures!**

 **Woo! This chapter's dedication goes to . . . Scorpirus and AmarissaHull! Thank you so much for your continued support. You have no idea how awkwardly happy I look when I giggle at my laptop when reading your comments.**

 **Anyway, I am uber excited to present the latest chapter of The Celestial League! I hope you'll like it. Keep in mind; I typed this up while listening to Regina Spektor, so I am multitasking, so I am distracted, so there will be typos. Be aware.**

 **And if you do not know who Regina Spektor is, do me a favor and listen to one of her songs. You're missing out in life.**

 **I don't mind you listening to Ingrid Michaelson, though. Or Lenka. Or Christina Perri.**

 **Okay, I'm gonna go on before I list off my favorite singers.**

Rin was falling.

 **. . . WAIT. Okay, the two references from last chapter are . . . drumroll please . . .**

 **Miku's twin tails started spinning on their own like helicopter blades, and she rose into the air. "First of all; before you consider my hair's genuine-ity, you need to think about how many cans of cheap hairspray it took you to get that cowlick of yours. And secondly, they're not green onions . . . THEY'RE LEEKS!"** Okay, the thing with this is I was thinking about adding a PewDiePie reference. "You can make fun of me, you can make of my hair, but if you make fun of my hare, I'll f***ing stab a bitch." Then I realized it had language. XD

 **Gakupo coughed and sputtered, before lifting weak thumbs up and then crossing his hands over his chest and solemnly laying down. "My life ends here, but I have no regrets . . ."** Okay, for those of you who love Baka to test to Shoukanjuu, this is a given. This reference is from the pool scene where they drown in a pool nosebleed. Another one of my favorite animes.

 **And now to the story! Let's start with a bang!**

Rin was falling.

She was plummeting headfirst into an ominous darkness below her, unable to see the bottom. Her hair whipped out behind her, and her eyes watered. She was falling at deadly speeds, and accelerating still.

Rin could not locate 'up'; this was a fall too fast to be gravity's doing. Therefore, she simply presumed the more intense darkness below her was 'down'.

Rin didn't know for long she fell. Her heartbeat marked each second, but her fall felt like years. So Rin waited until the ground would catch up to her and knock the final breath out of her lungs. This was a very long way to die.

After who-knows-how-long, Rin jerked to a stop. Her body swerved from a nosedive position to a fetal ball.

Tentatively stretching her right leg out to test whatever was beyond the darkness, Rin felt . . . water?

The water was refreshingly cool, and ankle-deep, so Rin uncurled herself. Just as the left ball of her foot touched the surface of the water, a searing pain started in the back of her head. It screamed like a banshee, lacing itself through her veins like the calligraphy to the tips of her toes. Then, as quickly as it came, the pain disappeared. It was as if the water had absorbed it completely.

Slowly, the darkness faded away; receding into the edges of Rin's vision until it was gone. Black was replaced with blue as a beautiful clear sky revealed itself, stretching far out to meet the horizon. Ankle-depth, crystal clear water stretched out to beyond Rin's sight, reflecting puffy white clouds as they traveled across the sky. The entire setting was silent. Too silent. Almost like . . . the calm before a storm.

Sure enough, Rin watched as the clouds grew bigger and grayer; until the entire sky was swelling with storm clouds. Lightning flashed, and Rin felt something wet slide down her face. She pressed her palm to the side of her face, stunned at the new yet familiar wetness. A tear.

A crystal-clear teardrop dripped into the crystal-clear, sending ripples extending out. Thunder boomed, and more tears formed ripples on the flat water. Soon, Rin was sobbing uncontrollably; along with the thunderstorm and lightning. Her tears made up for the rain. She cried hysterically without remembering why she needed to, grieving a loss for a reason that was last to her; somewhere in the vast expanse of no more crystal-clear sky.

* * *

Rin woke up in a cold sweat, cold tears running down her face.

She founded herself sprawled across her new bed, her sheets tangled around her body. An echo of pain throbbed in the back of her head; there . . . but not there.

She was wide-awake, and somehow knew that calming her beating heart would be the best thing to do at the moment.

So; Rin traded her new uniform for a pair of fluffy flannel pajamas, swept the tears off her face, wrapped an orange throw blanket around her, slipped on some warm slippers (perfect for silent feet), and set out on a new journey; making a cup of herbal tea.

Padding into the kitchen (which Rin thankfully remembered the location of); Rin quickly made herself a cup of tea by mixing a few different leaf blends. She then returned through the way she came, and settled in one of the comfy loveseats in the bedroom hallway. The lamps had been turned off, and silver-blue moonlight shown through the ceiling window.

Rin breathed softly into her tea, the minty rosemary-scented steam lulling her into a mid-doze. The chair was so soft . . .

"You're awake?" a male voice startled Rin out of her sleep. She shot a pointed glare at whoever was dumb enough to intrude her peace of mind to realize it was . . . Len.

"I am now. And you're just the person I wanna see right now." Rin hid in her blanket, taking a sip of tea. "What are you doing here?"

"Sarcastic, are we?" Len smirked before gesturing to the rest of the hallway around him. "And just in case you didn't know, I live here. Besides, I should be asking you the same question."

Rin huffed, setting her tea down. "Well, I asked first."

"Fine, fine," Len backed up a little, but his expression didn't change. "I train for the Celestial League."

Rin raised an eyebrow. "At night?"

Len shrugged. "Night classes." He walked over and took a seat a across from Rin. "What about you?"

Rin leaned into her chair, staring at the sky through the ceiling. "Bad dream."

Len stared at her inquiringly but said nothing more as the two lapsed into a comfortable silence.

After a while, Rin worded something that had nagged her for a long time. "What was it like?"

"What?" Len looked surprised; Rin didn't blame him. That was an open-ended question.

"You know, seeing me when I was-"Rin shuddered involuntarily. "- in the Corridorm."

Len shifted his weight, and Rin watched different parts of his hair turn blue from moonbeams shining through the ceiling. "I wouldn't say it was disturbing, but you didn't seem like yourself." Len laughed to himself before adding, "Well, like the self I've seen you as today." His face turned slightly more serious as he looked back up to her.

"Why do you ask?"

"Nothing," Rin straightened, realizing she was holding her breath the entire time. "Just wanted to know."

They were silent for a few more moments until Len broke into a grin. "Well, get some sleep. We're gonna do a lot of stuff tomorrow, and we don't want you looking more like a zombie than you already do."

"Shut up!" Rin throw one of her slippers at Len, but he was already walking towards his door, laughing breezily. "Good night, zombie." He grinned.

"Shota."

"That's offending."

"I know."

"Wow."

Rin laughed, finishing her tea. "G'night."

"Good night."

Rin wandered back into her room, falling into a much deeper and relaxed sleep than before.

* * *

"Oohaayyyy-YOOO!" was the first word Rin heard when she woke up. There's nothing like screaming and reflexively bashing your friend on the head with the first thing you find - which just so happened to be a leek.

"Owwwww . . ." Miku whined, rubbing her head in the spot where Rin had pulverized her.

"Why didn't you think of that BEFORE you yelled in my ear, Miku?" Rin _did_ feel a little bad though. It was too early to be holding grudges.

"Good morning, Rinny-Chan," Len was leaning against the door, checking something on a tablet-like device.

"Don't call me that," Rin swung her legs over her bed, slipping them into her fluffy orange slippers.

"RIIIN!" Miku sang, twirling around one of the bedposts. "Luuka's making breakfast and we have a long day ahead of us! You need to see Haku as well!"

Len looked up from his tablet. "Translation: get out of bed."

"No one asked you," Rin set off to make her bed, as sanely as you could with an over-excited girl dancing on it.

"Rin, hurry up!" Miku sat on one of the pillows before Rin snatched it from under her, furiously trying to fluff it up again. "Stupid-pillow-TOO-FLAT!" she muttered under her breath, frustrated.

Len put his tablet and idly walked over to Rin, putting his hands on her shoulders. Time slowed down as Len stared into her eyes. Rin could feel blood rushing to her face, until Len spoke, his tone serious.

"Rin," She didn't dare move, blushing until she heard his last words. "It's okay to be flat-chested."

Rin blinked, and the moment was gone. "B . . . Ba . . . BAKAAAAAAAAAA!" She struck him across the face, blushing madly. _"I was talking about the PILLOW!"_

* * *

A half hour earlier, in the kitchen, Luka was baking muffin by the dozen. She pushed through a set of swinging doors in her kitchen to a small café.

The café was cute and cozy, with wooden floors and ceiling and white lace curtains over the window shutters. As Luka entered the diner, she was greeted with a mass of people swarming the cash register with money in their hands, screaming out their orders.

"Miss Luka—I'll have a cappuccino with cream—"

"—two sugars please, hold the milk—"

"Luka-Chan, a table for two—"

"SILENCE!" Luka roared **(A/N: Mufasa moment. Sry, couldn't resist.)** , and the mob went dead silent. Luka pulled out a wand and muttered under her breath. "Augmentum . . . Doublous!" She waved her staff like a baton, and her café's size doubled, more chairs and booths appearing out of nowhere. She then turned to the astounded customers, smiling. "Luka's Diner . . ." the 'CLOSED' sign on her order counter warped itself into a neon 'OPEN' one. " . . . Is now OPEN!"

The crowd screamed, going wild, and Luka brought out tray after tray of baked goods. With the flick of her wand, the coffee machines sputtered to life and endless toasts burst out of the toaster.

"Here's a chai latte for you, sir!" she handed a man his drink, whilst typing his receipt up on the cash register. "And, ma'am, the skim cream cheese bagel you ordered!"

The woman who had ordered the bagel bit into it nastily and sighed in pleasure as taste flooded her mouth, only to be pushed out of sight by the hungry crowd.

Luka felt a rush of cool air as Miku super-speeded in, her teal pigtails in a blur. "Good morning, Lu-lu!"

Luka greeted her with a muffin. "Hey, Miku! You're just in time. Go wake Rin up, and see if she wants breakfast, okay?"

"Suuure!" Miku flashed a peace sign. "Bai bai!"  
Luka grinned to herself, and went back to ending world hunger. Rin was in for a VERY interesting awakening.

Five minutes had passed from Miku eccentric entrance (and exit) when Luka saw the very weird-looking trio.

"Weee'ree hereee!" Miku burst into room first, Len following her, and a very messy Rin.

Len took a fork and held it like a microphone. "May I present to you; the good—" He gestured to himself . "—the bad—" he pointed at Miku. "—and the ugly." He flashed a smirk in Rin's general direction.

Rin snarled, lunging at him. Luka, however, just laughed. Rin was the epitome of cuteness; her silver-blue eyes were bright and un-bagged, she was still in fluffy pajamas, and her blonde hair stuck up at all angles.

Rin pull on the sleeves of her pajamas. "That's just because Miku literally threw me over her shoulder and ran down here!" She then looked at her feet, muttering. "I'm so glad I didn't eat breakfast first."

"Don't worry," Luka winked at Rin. "As much as Len _hates_ to admit, you look more than fine."

Len had a very . . . interesting face.

"Sooo . . . Luka walked over to Miku. "While those two try to relearn their English, can you help me with the diner? It's like I'm feeding a country here."

"That's because you probably are," Miku walked into the back room. "I'll get changed."

A few moments later, Miku waltzed out; wearing a teal apron with frills on the edges.

"Luka! Luka!" Luka-t me!" She twirled around, her apron flying up. Then, a devious smile etched its way across her face. "Are you intoxicated and drowned in my charm?"

Luka laughed. "Get out, Miku."

Miku danced into the café. "I'll be a waitress!"

"Good luck out there!" Luka yelled back, before she slid her donuts out of the furnace. This was gonna be a long morning.

* * *

Rin rubbed her eyes and yawned as she wandered into the back kitchen. A small table sat near a bay window on the far side of the room. The window's light blues curtains were drawn back, and fresh dapples sunlight screamed through.

Pulling out a chair, Rin flipped through the pages of a menu, her thoughts elsewhere. A day before yesterday, Rin had woken sprawled across the Corridorm with no idea or memory of how she got there. Then, she stumbled into Len's apartment, or the vocaloid house, in the middle of the night; only to be whisked to the hospital. Not to mention, the creepy calligraphy etched into her skin,; Rin still did have that crescent moon mark on her right palm. She frowned into her menu. Nothing added up, and there were too many loose ends.

"Jeez, Rin," Luka had entered the back kitchen, fully equipped for baking with mittens and a starch white apron. "You look like your plotting murder."

"Ehhh?!" Rin hastily closed her menu, and waved. "Um, good morning Luka!"

Luka smiled. "Good morning, Rin-chan!" A timer went off somewhere and Luka swiftly pulled a tray out of the oven. Rin immediately smelt butter, sugar, spices, and . . . ORANGES?

Before Rin could open her mouth, however, Luka spoke out. "I thought you were hungry for breakfast, so I made you orange poppy seed muffins!"

"Luka, I—" Rin pretended to wipe tears from her eyes, her mouth the only thing watering. "That's the nicest thing anyone did to me today."

Luka rolled her eyes, but she smiled anyway; placing two muffins in front of Rin. "It's the least I could do."

Just then, Len walked through the door, yawning. "I'm hungry. Luka, got any eats?"

Luka pulled another tray out of the oven. "One tray of banana-nut muffins for you, Lenny."

Rin stared (slightly disgusted) at him as he ate muffins after muffins. "Where do you _put_ all of that?"

Len smirked, grabbing another muffin. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Luka grinned, and Rin snapped back. "No! That would be horrific." Ugh, she sounded so lame.

Suddenly, Miku burst into the back kitchen, her eyes wide. "Guys! We have an emergency! We don't have enough staff and the customers are out for blood!"

Luka's eyes went wide as well. "You know what this means."

Miku whipped out her table. "Commence Operation 40925! Project Cosplay Café." She grinned evilly.

Rin felt a sense of dread creep on her as Luka and Miku shared demonic expressions. " . . . What?"

"I'll take that as a yes," Miku whipped out her tablet and typed in a few buttons before pressing it to her ear. "Miki? Teto? Are you available on this fine morning?"

Meanwhile, Luka had gotten an armful of costumes from the pantry (which Rin thought was extremely freaky) and dumped them in front of her. "So, Rin," Luka picked two outfits and held them beside Rin. "Would you like to be a cat-girl or a maid?"

Rin blinked, slightly overwhelmed. "Uhhh . . ."

"Cat-girl it is!" Luka dropped one costume, holding the other over her head, before winking at her slyly. "Excellent choice."

Meanwhile, Miku had tied Len to the banister (by his tie, of course) while he flailed and basically thrashed around like a fish out of water.

"Shota-boy, you are gonna change out of this pathetic outfit THIS INSTANT!"

Len ripped his tie off and raced out of the room, laughing manically; only to be pulled back in by Miki, who was followed by Teto. "Going somewhere?" She smirked at Len, who just grabbed an outfit and walked into the back room, his head hanging in defeat; mumbling about child abuse.

"Miki! Teto!" Miku beamed, giving them an animated thumbs-up. "Great timing!"

Len ushered everyone (including a very unsuspecting Rin) into a small changing room near the corner of the back kitchen. "Come on, guys, we don't have much time!"

A costume was shoved at Rin, and everyone else filed out of the changing room. Miku yelled over her shoulder. "You're not coming out unless you wear that, okay?"

And then they were gone, leaving Rin to wonder what brought her to this situation. All she wanted was some breakfast . . .

"Oh, by the way! Rinnn!" Rin heard Miku's voice from the other side of the door. "If you don't get dressed in, let' say two minutes, I'll come in there!"

That was enough to make Rin jump and throw on her outfit as fast as she possibly could. If Miku came in there, she would dress her up so fast Rin would throw up.

Two minutes later, Miku threw open the door, her smile replaced with a frown as she saw a fully changed Rin. "Aw, I wanted to get you changed, Rinny!"

Rin looked down on herself. She was wearing a simple, slightly puffy poufy folded with wide straps and a sash. She had cuffed sleeves that were a golden yellow. A pair of navy blue stockings went up to mid-thigh and puffy arm-warmers stopped at her elbows. Her regular French braid had been taken down and her white ribbon turned into a floppy bow at the top of her head; and almost leprechaun-like buckled shoes were on her feet. What really astounded her, however, was the fact that two actual cat ears that were twitching, having basically sprouted from her blonde hair.

Miku took one look at Rin's horrified yet slightly curious expression and seemed to read her thoughts. "The outfit's enchanted, and grows accessories to fit your character. But to talk about the important things . . ." Miku squealed and threw her arms around Rin. "YOU LOOK ABSOLUTELY DELICIOUS!"

"U-ummm . . ." Rin backed away, grinning nervously. "What's that supposed to mean . . .?"

"You're so cute I could EAT you!" Miku 'rephrased'.

Rin stepped back again. "Uh . . . I'd like to keep all my body parts, please."

"Relax, she's not gonna— _whoa_." Len had just walked out of the back room.

"Isn't she _adorable_?" Miku cooed, clasping her hands together. Then, glancing at Len, she pulled a tissue out of her teal apron and waved at Len with it. "Aww, poor Lenny has a nosebleed! Perhaps Miku-nee should wipe it up with her hanky?"

Len walked briskly out of the room, blushing and snatching Miku's hanky on the way. Rin could swear she heard him mutter about if he was at a distance, none of this girly-ness would affect him.

Once Len was out of earshot, Miku pulled Rin out the other door to the café where Luka was fending off a sea of hungry customers with a beaten up broomstick. "Come on, we gotta save this diner!"

"Guys . . . one more minute and there won't be a restaurant to save! Now get your lazy butts over here before all that's left are ruins!"

Miku, Miki, and Teto saluted simultaneously and Miku patted Rin on the back. "You heard the lady!" Miku whooped. "Let's get this party started!"

"Uh . . . guys . . .?" Rin shifted her weight. "In case you haven't noticed, I have no idea what we're doing at all."

Miku grinned. "Do what I do. I usually make the rules up along the way anyway."

Rin turned uncertainly to Miki and Teto. "Why do I have a bad idea about this . . .?"

Miku launched a battle cry and disappeared into the crowd. Miki and Teto did the same and followed her into the customer mob. Rin took a deep breath, and plunged into the mass of bodies.

Over the yelling of food items and orders, Rin heard Luka project her voice, most likely by magic. "Okay, folks! Our staff is in the diner and we will take orders momentarily so FIND A SEAT!"

Her voice worked like magic (ha-ha), and half of the customers took a seat, mumbling and glassy-eyed. Luka pressed the palm of her hand to her temple, sighing. "Woo . . . hypnosis really saps your strength."

Miku immediately trotted over to the nearest booth, just as the couple sitting there was coming to their senses. "Welcome to Luka's Diner!" Miku chirped in a sugar-sweet voice. "How may I help you two?"

Rin hurried to a table and copied Miku's actions. It seemed easy enough. Rin's first customer was a guy in his late teens, typing into a tablet that was propped up against the salt and peppers. He barely lifted his eyes from the tablet's screen as Rin asked for his order. He simply replied with a "Give me your coffee of the day." And dismissively waved his hand. Rin hastily copied his order onto a note pad before rushing back to the kitchen.

"So I just tear the slip and stick up here?" Rin asked Luka, who was using telekinetic spells to bake at least a dozen dishes; using a baking spoon as a baton.

"Yep!" Luka's back was turned away, but she threw a reassuring smile over a shoulder, orchestrating all the batter almost effortlessly. "I'll make the dishes and slip a note under each, so you can identify each when delivering to the customers."

"Okay, thanks!" Rin smiled gratefully at Luka and moved on to the next booth; making sure to paste a smiling onto her face.

Her next customer was a brunette about Luka's age. So maybe like, 20 years old. She had her hair cut choppy. One side of her head had short hair, almost like a pixie cut, before swirling down to the other side of her head, where it reached her shoulders. A maroon headband stretched across the crown of her head. The brunette wore a dark red collared shirt that stopped above her belly button (she had abs); and a short matching skirt, knee-high boots, and ebony-length arm-warmers come with it.

In other words, she looked badass.

The girl frowned and sized Rin up, her brow instantly furrowing. "You're new," she retorted, her beautiful dark eyes narrowing.

Rin was at a current loss for words. A customer at Luka's Diner was telling her she was new. "E-eh . . . you must be a regular!"

The girl sat up and fished a few faeryons out of her pocket. "Tell Luka; Meiko say hi."

"Yes, ma'am!" Rin bowed before speeding-walking back to the kitchen, where Luka was taking a tray of scones to Teto's buffet line. "Um . . . Luka?"

"Hmm?" Luka placed each scone inside the buffet with care, not really listening Rin entirely.

"Do you know who Meiko is?" Rin asked tentatively.

Luka's tray went crashing to the floor. "Is she here?!" Her eyes were alight. Rin nodded slowly and Luka made a beeline to the booths.

A few minutes later, Luka and Meiko came back; laughing and talking like old friends. They probably were.

"Rin!" Luka slung an arm across the brunette. "This is Meiko. She is a general of the Celestial Army."

Meiko gave a grim smile, and shook Rin's hand roughly. "Hello, Rin."

Rin smiled back. "Hi!"

Meiko turned to Luka, her features sharp. "I came back from the latest quest, and I have some bad news."

Luka's smile faded away. "Do we have impending attack?"

Meiko's voice lowered. "We can't talk here, but that will be discussed at Council."

Luka nodded fiercely. "Of course. I hope the Shroud won't send anyone here." She shuddered.

Rin watched the two share knowing glances before Meiko turned to her, her eyes almost fiery.

"And Rin—" Meiko said. "Be ALERT, and watch out for ANY suspicious people. And tell me about it." She lowered her gaze. "The Shroud is out for us."

"Meiko, you're scaring the poor girl!" Luka grinned, breaking any tension in the air.

Meiko's gaze softened, and corner of her twitched. "Be careful." She sounded like a completely different person now. Then, she took a blueberry scone and walked towards the entrance of the diner. "Well! I'll be off. Tell Kagamine I said hi, and that he needs to be a general. Rin, if you want to join CL Training, I'll be there."

Meiko walked out of the restaurant, threw something at the ground, and vanished. Rin glanced at Luka, who looked like she was in deep thought.

"What's CL Training?" Rin asked. Luka snapped out of her state and looked up at Rin, slightly startled.

"You can start training if you want," She smiled tiredly. "Celestial Training is like a long audition for getting into the Celestial League."

Rin barely knew anything about the Celestial League, but it was obvious that people in the League had high positions. And that kind of power was enough to warp even the kindest of souls into a power-hungry villain.

"I'm not sure about the League," Rin twisted the ribbon in her braid uncertainly. "But I could do the training!"

Luka grinned. "We'll have to get your papers done and visit Haku, but then we're good."

Suddenly, Len burst into the diner from the back kitchen; breathing heavily. Behind him, and alter-egoed Teto was grinning like a sadist.

"Help!" Len gasped. "Evil . . . woman . . . forcibly . . . costumes." He was wearing a punk rock outfit; complete with a leather jacket, steel-toed boots, black-with-a-tasteful-streak-of-purple hair, skinny jeans, a graphic tee, and GUY-LINER.

Luka and Rin burst out laughing, while Len scanned the diner for a place to hide. Just as he went to run off, Teto pulled him back by the scruff of his neck.

"Uh-uh-uh!" Teto the Driller grinned. "We are filled to the brim and you are going to help us."

"No!" Len thrashed. "I am never gonna listen to you!"

Luka smiled tauntingly and signaled for Teto to stop. "Len, how about I give you a guitar that shoots bananas?"

Len went silent and stopped thrashing. "That's a thing?" he was in mid-lunge-for-survival, and his entire body was tilted precariously.

"I mean, why not?" Luka shrugged and smiled at him, talking with forced articulacy so that her voice would register in his panic-clouded mind. "You're under-estimating me; I can conjure _anything_."

Len fell, and bounced up again, looking too happy to be emo. He grinned like a man who'd tricked himself into a lottery. "I'm all yours."

* * *

Rin face palmed for the bazillionth time of the day when she heard the squeal of a certain blondie's fangirls.

"Maika, look!" A girl just entering Luka's Diner nudged her friend, whispering excitedly. "It's the Len Kagamine!"

Her friend gasped, before not-so-much-whispering-back. "He's a punk hottie!"

Rin groaned inwardly as Len walked over, grinning haughtily. "Ladies, ladies, I can be shared."

The girls swooned and clutched each other for support. Those three were making a scene.

"Ladies, ladies," Rin mimicked his voice, all the while rolling her eyes. "You can all share a booth."

"I'm not a l—" Len started to object, but Rin cut him off.

"Yes you are." Rin grinned. Then she turned to the fangirls. "Now, is there anything you'd like to eat?"

The morning went by quickly, and eventually the crowd simmered down to about two or three customers per five minutes.

Luka brushed dirt off her mittens and set them down next to the row of ovens, then turning to Rin. "Alright! We sold around a thousand donuts and a couple hundred muffins, so I'd say we did pretty well!"

" _One thousand donuts_?" Rin was incredulous. Luka nodded proudly.

"One thousand." Luka suddenly smacked her forehead. "Oh, I forgot to remind you! We're going to visit Haku today! She'll get your papers done."

"What are my papers?" Rin asked.

Luka frowned thoughtfully. "They're kind of like records or documents that keep track of who goes in and out of Celestia. It comes in handy if or when the Black Shroud will attack us."

"That sounds legit," Rin untied her apron and set it on a group of hooks by the door. "By the way, could you change this outfits back?"

Luka snapped her fingers, and Rin automatically found herself back in her usual uniform. "Thanks!"

"No problem."

Len walked into the kitchen, the same haughty grin plastered to his face. "You know, I think I'll work here more often. My fangirls would definitely like it."

Luka sized it up, thoughtful. "I could have you cross-dress . . . a maid outfit would look good . . ."

Len leaped back with a traumatized expression his face. "N-no way!"

Rin and Luka laughed and high-fived each other while Len backed away from them nervously.

Something covered Rin's eye and pulled her backwards.

"RIN!" A voice squealed into Rin's ear. "Guess who?"

There was only one person capable of screaming so loudly. Ears ringing, Rin pried the hands off her face and turned around. "Miku, I know it's you."

The tealette gave a cheeky grin and zoomed around the room with inhuman speed. "Ooh, Rinny! You're so smart!"  
Len smirked. "You kinda gave it away, Miku."

Miku pouted. "This is true . . . maybe I'll be more depressed next time!"

Luka, Len, and Rin all sweat dropped. If Miku was acting depressed this time . . . .

"Anyway," Miku imitated a soldier and saluted the air. "General Haku sent her invitation to Corporals Len, Rin, Luka, and Gumi for the submission and/or creation of papers, SIR!"  
"Ehhhh . . . who are you saluting to, Miku?" Len asked, looking slightly disturbed.

"No time to talk! Corporal Len!" Miku slapped Len across the face with a leek, which, again, appeared out of nowhere.

"Ow! What was that for?" Len caressed his cheek.

"For not listening!" Miku paced back and forth in front of the team, her brow furrowed. Then she walked back over to Len's side and swatted at him. "Corporal Len!"

Len leapt back. "OW! What was THAT for?"

Miku lifted her chin and smirked. "That was for fun."

Len growled. "Agh! You little—"

Meanwhile, Luka hade pulled out her wand, and started conjuring a portal for Haku's place. The portal made a whirring sound and sputtered to life

"You guys!" Luka yelled over her shoulder, as Rin watched Len attempt to catch a speeding Miku.

There was a blur of teal as Miku leaped into the portal. She stuck her tongue out before disappearing in a flash of turquoise light. Len almost instantly leaped in after her, screaming bloody murder.

"So . . . do I just jump into this thing?" Rin asked, eyeing the whirring portal.

Luka nodded. "It's not that bad, you've done it before. You'll feel a little weird, but the ride will be short. I'll jump in after you."

Rin, feeling a little déjà vu, took a deep breath and stepped in.

* * *

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT'S DONEEEEEEE.**

 **Sorry, this took me like, legit four hours to type most of this, and you have no idea how bad I felt for keeping you guys hanging. You know how it is on the holidays; everything is squeezed into two weeks. I mean, things are fun, but there's just SO MUCH STRESS. In addition, since I'm suffering from chronic procrastination, it's especially hard on me. Leave a comment if you can relate to me! (I need some consolation right now.)**

 **Anyway, something that really irked me while typing this up was that everyone's timing was just so PERFECT. One of my purposes when writing this up was to abolish boring perfect timings . . .**

 **So I apologize.**

 **Oh, what do you think of Meiko as a character? Leave a comment.**

 **What is the meaning of life? Leave a moment.**

 **OMIGOD JUST LEAVE A COMMENT. AND BOOST MY CONFIDENCE. SO I CAN WRITE MORE.**

 ***sigh.* I really need some sleep. Good night. Bai Bai . . . .**

 **It's Midnight.**


End file.
